


Lie

by Kingsaucy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, KARD - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Cheating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M, YOLO, class, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsaucy/pseuds/Kingsaucy
Summary: new year at university. hobi and jimin are roomates. jimin gets caught up in jungkook and gets caught up in a lie. heart break.its basically a mess with one million side stories and a NCT threesome in the mix too.





	1. friendship

Park Jimin always prided himself on his values as a friend. He was the type of person who could make friends with anyone and once he chose you as a friend you were blessed. Jimin would always go above and beyond for his friends. If they needed him he was there willing to do anything it took to see the smile return on their faces. His best friend was Kim Taehyung. They were born in the same year and ever since they met they became inseparable. Taehyung loved Jimin’s clingy nature; Tae would sometimes call his friend a koala because he was so clingy at times. You could say Tae was a little unusual or quirky compared to your average everyday 22 year old. Tae was loveable and harmless but because of his quirky personality found it difficult to make lasting friendships but with Jimin it just worked. Jimin would happily play along with all of Tae’s weird and wonderful ideas and Jimin always knew Tae wouldn’t judge him. You could commonly find the pair creating their own dramas or playing pranks on other people or even each other. 

They both attended the same university. They became friends many years before at a summer school even for prospective students. Jimin was a dance and vocal studies major whilst Tae was a vocal studies and music production major. The arts department was huge and innovative. All equipment was top of the range the course were world renowned and globally acclaimed. Despite the large arts campus they were able to spend a fair amount of time together. They lived in the same apartment block across the hall from each other. Outside of regular classes Jimin lead dance workshops for newer students and had a job as a student ambassador. Taehyung was a very active member of the acting club. The club was quite popular among students as they would produce their own K-Dramas, musicals and films. 

September. Time to start preparations for the new academic year. Jimin was first to move in to the newly refurbished apartment block. He was not usually anxious about moving back into the dorms, maybe that was because he was always rooming with Tae and this year he was to be rooming with someone new. The small, fluffy haired boy made sure to be the first to arrive on moving in day, there was no way he was going to compromise on his choice of bed. It wasn’t long after Jimin got settled that the door swung open, the arrival of the roommate. In through the door came a slender, orange haired boy. He had a smile that made Jimin feel instantly relaxed and welcomed. 

“HI, I am Jung Hoseok but you can call me Hobi” the orange haired stranger beamed at him.

“oh… hi, I am Jimin, nice to meet you” Jimin smiled back feeling a little flushed.

“aw you are very cute Jiminie” the newcomer chuckled. “Do you mind helping with my bags?”

Jimin, despite hating being called cute, couldn’t refuse his new roommate’s request and helped him with his bags.  
After a couple of hours of getting Hobi settled in, the pair sat down in the kitchen to eat and get to know each other a little bit.  
“So what is your major?” Jimin asked cheerfully before taking a sip of his juice.

“I am a dance and music production major” Hobi replied.

“oh? Dance? Me too, I haven’t saw you in the dance department before though”

“ahhh, that will be because I transferred from a different institution. They didn’t have the facilities for me and what I wanted to do, plus I fancied a change of scenery” Hobi responded whilst fitting as much food into his mouth as he could.

“I play an active role within the dance department so I will see you lot” Jimin eye smiled at his new friend

“I hope so”  
Jimin looked at the clock and realised the time. He had invited Taehyung over to the new dorm room.

“Erm… Hobi..?” Jimin spoke nervously.

“yep?”

“I hope you don’t mind but I invited my best friend here, he will be here soon, he only lives across the hall” Jimin looked up at his elder sweetly.

“aaaa, don’t worry Jiminie, have your friends over as much as you want to, I am going to the bedroom to call my mum and sister… let them know I’ve settled in and all that. So see you soon Jiminie” Hobi ruffled Jimin’s hair and giggled. “Thank you for helping me.” And with that the orange haired elder disappeared into the bedroom. 

“JIIIMMIIIIN!!! JIMINIE!!! CHIMCHIM!! MOCHII!!!”  
Jimin smiled and shook his head. Tae could have just knocked rather than hollering through the door… but normal formalities were not Taehyung’s preferred means of communication anyway. Jimin opened the door and was attacked with hugs from his best friend. You would think that they hadn’t saw each other for years but in reality it had been only a week. 

“ChimChim! I missed you” Tae exclaimed in a angry yet endearing tone.

“yah! Get off me!” Jimin laughed and pushed his tall best friend off him. 

They both went and dived on the beanbags that were scattered on the living room floor and had a cushion fight with the couch cushions. Screams and laughter filled the dorm. Jimin completely forgot about Hoseok in the bedroom, Tae did not though.

“So…. Where is he?” Tae asked whilst launching a cushion at Jimin.

“Where’s who?” Jimin responded and he threw the cushion back.

“Your roommate………….” Tae looked at Jimin as if Jimin was the biggest idiot that had ever walked the earth.

“Oh yeah” Jimin laughed remembering Hobi was in the bedroom on the phone to his family. “He is in the bedroom talking to his family. He is nice; I can see us getting along well maybe even better than us.” Jimin said teasingly as he kicked Tae’s beanbag causing Taehyung to fall on the floor.

“oh, is that how it is?” Tae’s voice was laced in devious undertones as he picked up his beanbag and slammed it on Jimin’s head. 

“HEY!!! Is everything okay in here?” Hobi came rushing into the living room after hearing lots of commotion. He soon became less concerned upon seeing Jimin emerge from under a beanbag to tackle the tall boy who was laughing uncontrollably.

Hobi silently picked up a cushion off the floor and sat on the couch waiting for the boys to realise they had company. After a short while Taehyung noticed an unfamiliar face sat on the couch smirking at them. 

“YAH! ChimChim! You aren’t going to introduce me, your greatest friend, to your new roommate? Such a bad friend” Tae said pretending to be annoyed.  
Jimin quickly got himself up off of Tae and chuckled nervously as he turned to see Hobi sat trying to contain his laughter. 

“I am Hobi by the way, nice to meet you” Hoseok spoke before Jimin could.

“I am Taehyung!” He responded with his big boxy smile.

“There… see…. You didn’t need me to get acquainted!” Jimin whined as he kicked Tae in the leg causing him to laugh.

Taehyung noticed Hobi looking slightly awkward though a smile never left his face. Tae being Tae took that as a sign he needed to be jumped on and attacked with all the affection he could muster. Hobi was slightly stunned at first but being the friendly, open, ray of sunshine he is, he decided to plant a counter attack on Taehyung.  
Jimin looked on at them warmly, he did contemplate joining in but thought it best not to, after the solid hour or so spent on the receiving end of Tae’s ferocious love Jimin believed he deserved a break. He headed to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks for them all. He planned on suggesting a movie. He knew Tae didn’t mind Disney films, he was not sure about Hobi but two to one odds were in Jimin’s favour so he didn’t really care. As the small, mochi-like boy re-entered the living room his face lit up seeing his now two friends giggling and chatting away to each other as if they had known each other for a long time. Jimin know this year was going to be at the very least interesting.


	2. the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uni officially starts.....

Getting back into the college routine wasn’t too difficult. Jimin loved being in the dance studio, the tall mirrors, the squeaky wooden floor and the background smell of sweat were all little things Jimin had missed over the summer. He had a summer job to save up money so he wouldn’t have to worry as much about money this year, he had saved up quite a lot. 

One thing Jimin missed the most was his two main dance major friends, Taemin and Hakyeon. They both had similar styles to him. He loved working on projects with them whether it is for their grades or just for fun. He loved dance and his peers but there was a lot of competition. Jimin was always hard on himself believing he always had to do better. During assessment season he would always find himself comparing himself to some of the other dancers in his classes such as: Jongin(Kai), Yixing(Lay), Hyunwoo(Shownu), Hyoyeon and Lisa. This year though he was going to focus more on himself and not compare himself to others as much, Hobi was really helping him gain more self confidence.   
New year means new students. Jimin always loved this time of year. He would watch all the new dancers and be inspired by the fresh skills each one would bring to the studio. Not only that but new students meant new friends, Jimin loved people and making connections with them. Every year the more senior students would watch each new student perform a solo piece, it had become like a sort of informal initiation or an opportunity for the fresh faces to boast their skills. This year Jimin was even more excited as his new friend Hobi would be showcasing his talent. Hobi didn’t show Jimin his piece as he wanted to show his skills in the best way. Being in a performer based environment, many students had stage names, some students didn’t mind which name you called them. Jimin never bothered with a stage name, he felt his birth name described him well enough. He was more than curious to see if Hobi had a stage name, he never got around to asking, though he assumed it would be Hobi, like his nickname. Jimin couldn’t help himself from hyping Hobi up to Taemin and Hakyeon. The three of them sat together like three giggly kids waiting for each performance. 

First up was a girl named Sua. She performed a mesmerising piece to Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. The class sat in awe as she swung her hair so effortlessly, it was like glossy water flowing with the current. Her musicality was to be envied; the way her body moved in time with the music was amazing. Next, another girl, her name was Jiwoo. She performed a very booty centric dance to a Rihanna medley. Jimin made mental note to ask her to teach him how to twerk, simply for fun. Jimin had always wanted to whip out a bomb ass twerk at a party or club. A striking looking male named Taeyong came next. He danced to a kind of EDM rock hybrid song, Jimin assumed he may have gotten a special track mixed for this performance. Taeyong’s style was very strong and powerful but Jimin couldn’t tell if it was his natural style or whether he was just emulating the feel of the music. A tall yet slim boy called Johnny was next. He did an intense solo rendition of mirotic. Taemin whispered to Jimin that they should do a cover of that sometime. That made Jimin blush and giggle. 

“Thank you Johnny, next please welcome J-Hope. He is a transfer student and will be dancing to an original composition” the professor announced.  
Jimin almost squealed causing Hakyeon and Taemin to jump. 

“shh shh shh” Jimin said smacking his best dance friends and smiling like he was on crack. “This is him, this is Hobi, let’s show him our love and support” the two elders laughed at how cute and excitable Jimin was being.

Hobi, or J-Hope as his stage name suggested, stood in front of the class all looking back at him expectantly. He did not have his usual sunny smile on his face instead he had a focused look and fire in his eyes. A look that shook Jimin to the core totally anticipating what was about to happen. Once Hobi started the whole class let out a sort of gasp, Goosebumps ascending and every hair on the back of their necks stood to attention. It wasn’t long before Jimin noticed that the vocals were actually Hobi’s, he had an iconic tone so there was no mistaking that it was him. Jimin upon realising that fact had his mouth agape grabbing on to Hakyeon and Taemin as if his life depended on it. They would have scolded him if they weren’t themselves in awe of the angel like being somehow gliding moves in with the music. How Hobi danced was as though he was actually speaking a language. You could understand every movement. It is as though you can’t hear the music yet the music is also blaring loudly. Jimin almost choked when Hobi began to body roll, the flow of his skeleton was flawless, literally a work of art. The whole class let out a breathy ‘waaah’ when Hobi fell back onto one hand. Whenever that sort of thing happened to Jimin he could never stop himself from cracking a smile but Hobi was so intensely focused, Jimin was amazed. The ending was just as intense and well choreographed as the beginning. Hobi was able to keep that level up consistently throughout. 

“Thank you” J-hope said, his huge smile returning to his face as he bowed.

The whole class clapped. Jimin couldn’t stop himself from getting up from his place and running to hug his roommate. Hobi was surprised but picked his small friend up and spun him around laughing. The professor settled the class down with Hobi and Jimin still stood up.

“Okay, so that is the first half of dancer intros today. We will have a ten minute break before returning to showcase the final four students.” And with that all the students started talking, mingling and swapping dance tips."

Jimin dragged Hobi over towards Taemin and Hakyeon to introduce them all.

“See I told you guys he would be amazing, I just knew it” Jimin squeaked as he clung onto Hobi. 

“Nice to meet you J-Hope, I am Taemin” he smiled at Hobi in a familiar way that felt like Jimin.

“Hello I am Hakyeon, though I have N as my stage name” Hakyeon beamed at Hobi who was stunned by the taller boys glowing skin and perfect smile. 

“I am J-hope” Hobi twinkled at Jimin’s friends secretly nervous about making a lasting good first impression. 

“You didn’t tell me J-Hope was your stage name.” Jimin looked directly into Hobi’s soul causing him to chuckle.

“There are lots of thing you are yet to know about me Jiminie” he laughed pinching the younger’s cheeks.

“Yah! Get off” Jimin pouted causing his three friends to laugh. “Why did you choose that name?”

“Well Jiminie, it is because I am your hope” Hobi said with a wink, clearly not caring about those around him suffering from second hand embarrassment. 

“You are so cheesy hyung” Jimin exclaimed as he punched J-Hope in the arm.

The four newly found friends took to the floor again to await the next new dancers. Jimin texted Taehyung about how amazing Hobi, or J-Hope’s, performance was and how he would have to make sure to get him to perform it for him at some point. Just as Jimin finished his text he took an obligatory selfie of himself, Hobi, Hakyeon and Taemin to show Tae how they were all now best friends, the professor called the class back together to prepare for the next dancers. 

First up in the second half was a boy named Yugyeom. Jimin, being biased to Hobi, thought Yugyeom’s performance was no match for Hobi’s extravaganza but he couldn’t deny the new boy had skill. He has a charisma that none of the other dancers had so far, giving cheeky smirks to the class. Next up was a tall, well built boy named Mathew. All Jimin could think about during his performance was body rolls. Mathew was like a snake, curving himself to the music. There was no denying this dude had confidence, especially considering his tight sleeveless white shirt. Some of the girls in the class were particularly spell bound by his performance, as the sweat made shirt all the more see through. Ten was the next student. His dance style was a true mix of both contemporary and hip hop styles. Jimin really liked how Ten merged the two styles without the performance lacking. Jimin whispered to Hobi about how he should choreograph a dance with him as he thought their styles would go well together. Hobi silently nodded in agreement, his eyes glued to Ten as he took in every movement he made. 

“Thank you Ten. That was excellent.” The professor smiled as Ten bowed and headed over to sit next to Johnny. “Now let’s have a warm welcome for our final fresh faced dancer, Jungkook.”

Jungkook entered the room sheepishly. He bowed to class awkwardly a smiled nervously before getting into his starting position. Jimin smiled to himself at the cute shy entrance, he couldn’t understand why the boy seemed shy. Jimin found him rather hot and could appreciate his sense of style. Jungkook wore light grey sweat pants, a loose white t-shirt and classic timberland boots. It was similar to what Mathew wore except Mathew’s outfit was more revealing. As the performance began Jungkook seemed to change. No longer did he seem shy and timid, he now appeared to ooze confidence and self assurance. Jungkook’s body was slender and he seemed to effortlessly flow with the music. His facial expressions were soft even though you could still tell he was focused. Jimin lost himself for a few moments during the performance. Jungkook seemed to have a way which put him in a trance, so much so, Hobi tapped Hakyeon to look at how focused and absorbed Jimin looked. They both chuckled to each other. The performance ended and Jimin was notably the first to start clapping, vigorously too, causing J-hope and Hakyeon to burst into laughter between themselves.

Jungkook bowed and headed over to sit by Yugyeom. As he past Jimin and his friends, Jimin almost swore he smiled at him. J-hope seemed to notice too, nudging Jimin and whispering “did he just smile at you.”   
Jimin picked his jaw up off the floor. He shrugged and giggled in response to Hobi resulting in the elder to laugh along.

“For the last hour of class I would like you all to mingle together. I do not want to see anyone left out and I want to see you all moving okay?”   
“Yes sir” the class responded in unison.

Jimin headed straight for the boy who captivated him the most besides Hobi, Jungkook. Jungkook was talking with Yugyeom when Jimin approached. The two younger boys looked at their senior classmate who was looking back at them with his famous eye smile.  
“I am Jimin; I am a dance and vocal studies student.” Jimin smiled aiming his thoughts more towards Jungkook. 

“We are both dance and vocal students too” Yugyeom responded before Ten called him over to teach him a move from his showcase.

“Is that true?” Jimin smirked at the younger he was left with. 

“Yeah it is” Jungkook shyly responded with a sweet smile. 

“Hey!” Jimin cutely pushed Jungkook “Don’t pretend to be shy after that dance”

“Oww” Jungkook laughed holding his arm pretending to be hurt. “I could tell you liked my performance you couldn’t keep your eyes off me” Jungkook’s expression turning more cunning by the millisecond. 

Jimin’s heart fluttered for a second losing track of his thoughts. He hit Jungkook again and pouted. 

“You had a good routine, show me that move where you go like…. Then into this…” Jimin semi demanded as he somewhat mimicked Jungkook’s moves.  
Jungkook laughed as he mimicked Jimin back. He repeated what the elder said in a cute squeaky voice and small movements. Jimin proceeded to hit Jungkook as he continued to endearingly mock him. The pair continued to share moves with Jungkook every so often jokingly copying Jimin and with Jimin pouting and laughing a lot whilst hitting his junior classmate.

The rest of the class seemed to be getting along a little better. Hobi was forming some form of body roll cult with some of the younger boys and girls. Taemin had a solo performance coming up so he took himself off to a corner to vigorously use his hour to practice. Big Mathew (or BM for short) took an instant liking to Jiwoo. She appeared as sassy and cold but BM could tell she was a softie deep down. He spent his hour trying to persuade her to dab with him.  
End of the lesson meant it was time for lunch. Jimin was thinking about asking Jungkook to sit with him but decided not to overdo it as they would be seeing a lot of each other anyway. Jimin ran straight to Hobi and dragged him out heading to the canteen.

“You are sitting with me and Tae!” Jimin announced Hobi just smiled letting the little hungry Jimin lead the way.

“CHIM CHIM!!! Hobi!!! HERE”  
You could not miss Taehyung in the canteen standing on a stool flaring his arms like an inflatable wacky waving tube man.

“Will he be like that every day?” Hobi whispered to Jimin.

“Eh… probably” Jimin shrugged still dragging Hoseok towards the table Taehyung was beckoning them to.  
Jimin and Hobi sat down accompanied by Tae’s boxy smile. 

“So J-Hope” Tae winked and Hoseok.

“I guess Jimin told you” J-hope smiled.

“Yep!” Tae leaned over the table. “I want to know why”

“I am you hope, I am you angel… J-Hope” Hobi stood as he spoke, flapping his arms beside him to try and emulate wings.   
Tae was more than satisfied with that response. He thought it was great and creative. He displayed his approval by smiling wide and seal clapping. Jimin, being the sweetheart heart he is, had packed a lunch for the three of them. He even bought them their own little box to store their meals in. Jimin’s box had a picture of the idol Taeyang, a vocalist and dance from the group Big Bang. Hobi’s box had a meadow scene filled with flowing and a glowing sun, Jimin said it reminded him of Hobi the second he saw it. Tae’s box was decorated with vintage cameras and Jimin knew Tae liked to take pictures.

“Jiminie you are too cute” Hobi said filled with as much aegyo as he could muster. 

“ChimChim! I love my box almost as much as I love you!” Tae said gasping first at the box then and the cutely coordinated food inside. 

Jimin beamed. If there was anything Jimin loved in this world it was praise and attention. Jimin smiled so widely showing off his famed eye smile. 

“Your cuteness almost made me forget to ask” Tae suddenly blurted. “How was class?”   
Hobi immediately spoke about how his performance went well and how he enjoyed watching the others perform too. He spoke about teaching some of his classmates the body rolls he did in his routine which led to mini rendition at their table. Tae hung onto every word his hyung said before turning his attention to Jimin who was happily filling his face with the delicious lunch he had prepared.

“How was class from your point of view Jimin?” Tae asked somewhat innocently. Hobi turned to hear the answer.

“Well, the new students who showcased today were outstanding. They really had skills.” Jimin threw his arm around Hoseok. “Of course J-Hope hyung’s dance was the best. I am not even being biased he was like a totally different person completely in the zone and he even had his own composition too. Your voice is really good Hobi”   
Jimin smiled as Hobi’s cheeks flushed and Tae giggled along waiting to hear more. 

“That’s not all” Hobi grunted as his mouth was still full of food. “Jiminie made a cute friend”

“No” Jimin pushed his orange haired friend who nearly choked on the fluffy rice in his mouth. “I made a VERY cute friend AND he was really good at dancing too”   
That response almost caused Tae to choke. 

Jimin wouldn’t give Tae any of the details about the boy he was so fixated with in class. It had only been a day he didn’t want to jinx anything just yet.   
As their lunch hour was drawing to close, Hobi got up to leave first.

“Thank you for lunch Jiminie. Hyung ate well” Hobi gave Jimin a huge hug. Jimin loved hugs. Hugs made him feel safe and special. “Goodbye to you too TaeTae”  
Hobi had a meet up with the rap society. It was an informal underground open mic social event in the old studios at the back of the university building. He was a little nervous about meeting everyone on his own as Jimin had been his social crutch so far but Hoseok loved making friends and loved an excuse to rap and listen to fresh bars.   
Jimin and Tae had an afternoon of vocal studies. They were happy as they play fought their way to class only to find a large attention notice. 

_Students, this year the class will be divided into different groups. Please find your name, group number and classroom code and make your way there:  
Park Jimin: group 4 class 2AB  
Kim Taehyung: group 7 class 3XF_

The pair looked at each other in despair. They could see behind each other’s eyes their hearts breaking as they were not in the same group or class room. They maintained acute eye contact for several moments; as if this would be the last time they would see each other. It was a look akin to a housewife looking into her husband’s eyes as he heads off to war. A small pink haired boy interrupted their moment by walking right in-between them to read the notice. 

“Yoo Kihyun… Yoo Kihyun… Ah Yoo Kihyun. Group 1 class 2AB”

“Looks like you two are in the same class” Tae spoke at the two smaller boys solemnly.

“I guess so” Kihyun, the pink haired boy turned and smiled at Jimin who was just sighing repeatedly. “Shall we head to class together?”  
Jimin dramatically let out another sigh before saying “it’s not like I have a choice is it”  
Jimin and Tae longingly returned their gaze upon each other hanging on to their final moments as Kihyun let out a sigh dragging Jimin by the wrist to class.

2AB was going to be hell for Jimin he could tell already. No Tae. Kihyun was nice, they got on well, but he was currently dating Min Yoongi, Jimin’s old crush, so it felt awkward to be around Kihyun. Everyone knew about Jimin’s crush last year, he really wanted to die in a hole. At least they were not in the same group; Jimin guessed that was a bonus.  
The class was full. Kihyun let go of Jimin as they entered heading towards the back wall of the room. Jimin stayed at the front near the door; as soon as this class was over he wanted to be the first one out. The vocal teacher came in and began to register the class. Jimin almost missed his name being called as his mind was on Tae and whether or not he was having a good time. The teacher began to separate the class into their groups. Group 4 was Jimin’s group which consisted of himself, Wonho, Somin, Hyuk, Jisoo and Joy.   
Each group sat in little circles spread out across the large classroom. It was the first lesson of the year so most of their time was spent with ice breakers and singing snippets of various songs. Jimin really enjoyed listening to everyone’s vocal style and showcasing some of his own skills. Anxieties subsided in him and he was soon entertaining his group with various impressions of celebrities. He figured that this group wouldn’t be so bad to spend his time with. 

Taehyung made no rushing effort to reach his class. He got on so well with Jimin, he loved singing with him and making each other laugh in class, much to the teachers’ annoyance. He made it to 3XF in time, though he was the last one in which cause a snap of heads turning towards his direction. Usually Tae would giggle to himself in a situation like that but he was living with a heavy heart since his departure from his beloved. Class 3XF did whole class ice breakers. Tae liked that most people in his class seemed to have really interesting personalities. He was able to soon relax into the room dynamic not as worried about what this year’s vocal studies had in store for him.

Tae really liked his group, group 7. He was met with a few familiar faces and some new ones. In his group there was him, Sewoon, Jungkook, Donghyun, Seulgi, Yoohyeon, Baekhyun and Sungyeon. Taehyung had a deep raspy voice, like a personification of caramel, it was smooth and encapsulating. The girls in the group had very different yet powerful voices with different tastes in music. Tae likes watching them light up as they sang and could tell this was a passion of theirs. Tae was happy to be in a group with Baekhyun. They were acquainted last year at one of the rap events Jimin would drag him to in the hopes of being able to spend time with Suga, Jimin’s hopeless crush. Baek was friends with some of the rappers at the event, Chanyeol and Sehun if Tae remembered rightly so he could ask him how they were. Tae didn’t want to listen to Jimin drool over Suga all night so made his way to the dance floor which is where he and Baek got connected and exchanges SNS details. Tae enjoyed some time catching up with him. Sewoon and Donghyun seemed to be more into acoustic styles, both coming to class with their guitars. Tae liked their authentic sound. Tae got on best with Jungkook. They instantly became friends. Like Jimin, Jungkook didn’t seem to mind Taehyung's quirky personality. There were moments when tae could have almost sworn he was acting even weirder than him. Playing around with Jungkook took Tae’s mind off missing Jimin.

Hobi entered the old studios. The air was musty and the hallways echoed yet Hobi found it comforting. He followed to sound of distant mumbles, beat boxing and laughter knowing full well that no other students would have a reason to be back here, he wasn’t entirely certain the rap society (Rap Soc) were permitted to use the building. Hobi turned into a narrow corridor, suddenly feeling very creeped out and if he was honest with himself he was scared. A bang, which he caused himself by tripping into an old locker, made him jump out of his skin and let out a huge shriek. The scream he made was matched by another even louder scream emerging from a door, which in turn lead Hobi to scream again! The door with the parallel screams opened; Hobi didn't scream but did jump back. 

“Hey, calm down! You are setting Jooheon off” A tall purple haired male smiled at the semi petrified Hoseok.   
“Are you here to rap with us?” 

“Erm ahahaha” Hobi nervously laughed. “Yyyeah I am… I am J-Hope” 

“I am RapMon, come in, welcome” 

Hoseok entered with his wide sunny smile, as he entered the room, Jooheon, as RapMon pointed out, was looking sheepish, his smile hinted various shades of embarrassment. J-Hope warmly smiled as way to apologise for scaring him, the younger smiled back showing his deep dimples. RapMon also had beautiful dimples. Anytime either spoke J-Hope couldn't help but stare thinking about how adorable they were!

“I am sorry for scaring you, I am J-hope, though I have no hope when it comes to being scared, haha” Hobi smiled at the dimpled male. 

“It's okay, I get scared easily too, call me Jooheon.” The younger male retorted. 

As Hobi made his way around the room introducing himself, he had caught the eye of one of the rappers in the room, Suga. He watched as Hobi settled in, finding his footing within the dynamics of the room. Seeing J-Hope smile, made Suga involuntarily smile. 

“Yoongi” Ravi nudged Suga to take his eyes off J-Hope. “Watch your face, the way you are looking at him will get people talking” 

Suga turned to scowl at him.   
“Shut up.”

Ravi just chuckled to himself. It wasn't him that would have to face the wrath of Kihyun if he saw how Suga was looking.   
J-Hope made his was over to Ravi, the smile instantly returned to Suga’s face with the flame haired boy being so close. 

“Hi, I am J-Hope” 

“Ravi” he raised one hand in a slight wave to greet him.  
“I am Suga.” He flashed a gummy smile at J-Hope.   
“You’re cute” Hobi smiled back. “I can't believe you are a rapper.”

Suga blushed as Ravi kicked his leg to remind him of the fact he had a boyfriend. Not just A boyfriend but Yoo Kihyun, the small but mighty firecracker of the arts department. Suga sort of got the message by glaring at Ravi before changing the subject.

“Hope you have fun here J-Hope. We are all cool and full of hip hop swag so try not to feel too intimidated; I look forward to hearing your bars.” Suga hopped off the chair he was on and made his way over to the sound booth which Chanyeol currently occupied to make it appear as if he was busy.

“So I know you’re new to Rap Soc but would you mind going through my new track with me, I’d love a fresh set of ears to critic it.” Ravi gestured J-Hope to follow him to a small studio off the main lounge area.  
J-Hope was happy and soon felt more relaxed. He followed Ravi into the studio cheerfully ready to give his full thoughts on the track. Ravi was grateful to have J-Hope listen to his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think will happen next????   
> \- yes 2 chapters in one day because that is what i have finished


	3. It's a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend of alone time in the dance studio,  
> \- first smut encounter-

The first week felt as though it lasted forever. Jimin assumed it was because he had less Tae time. Jimin was feeling a little lonely. He and Tae had conflicting schedules and any free time Hobi had he would always be doing something with Rap Soc. Saturday morning Jimin found himself alone in a dance studio with Jungkook.

Jimin watched as Jungkook walked in, placing his bag down and beginning to stretch. Jimin didn’t realise he was staring; he was too busy thinking why Jungkook was here, in the same studio. Jimin specifically booked this studio for the entire morning to work on choreo whilst Tae had a composition class and Hobi was once again pre occupied with Rap Soc.

“I heard you talking to the tall guy… N. you said you were going to be here all morning because all your friends are bad friends who don’t make time for you.” Jungkook spoke without looking at Jimin, he just continued to stretch.  
“Yeah, they are all awful, how dare they have lives outside of me!” Jimin laughed and noticed a smirk on the younger’s face. “That doesn’t explain why you are here, in the studio I booked out”

Jungkook made his way over to Jimin, standing a little close for comfort. Jimin could only think of not letting his bashful feelings become apparent. Jimin tried not to look up to meet Jungkook's gaze. He playfully punched Jungkook in the arm, mostly to maximise the difference between them. 

“I want to watch you.” Jungkook sat with his back to the mirror.

Jimin’s heartbeat was racing and skipping, eyes widening watching the boy on the floor get comfortable sitting expectantly. The guy he had developed a crush on was alone with him in the dance studio asking him to perform for him and only him; this must have been a dream. After what happened last year with his crush on Yoongi, Jimin decided to keep his crush on Jungkook a secret, though if you had dance with them it was pretty obvious there was something between them. Jungkook liked Jimin’s short stature. Jungkook was the type to like being in control and he knew he could control Jimin. From the moment he walked into the room on the first day Jimin had eyes for only him, that fact stirred inside Jungkook. 

Jimin looked directly at Jungkook, looking for more of an explanation. Jungkook made eye contact and raised his brow, pursing his lips waiting for his solo performance. The older boy took at as a sign to actually show something. He headed over to the speakers and pressed play before making his way into the centre of the room directly in front of the younger male who was feeling his own heart race in anticipation.

The millisecond in which Jimin began to move saw Jungkook's heart stop. He looked on at the boy gliding across the floor, bending his body mythically. His eyes traced Jimin who was lost in the music. Jungkook breathlessly took in every movement feeling the room enclosing in on him whilst his body temperature rose. Jungkook couldn’t help but think about Jimin dancing on him, with less clothing. 

Jimin was in a trance, he had to be to be able to perform for Jungkook. He didn’t look at the younger male, which is lucky because if he had he would have noticed him biting his bottom lip and wriggling to adjust himself. The contemporary piece only lasted around one minute and thirty seconds but to both boys it lasted a lifetime. The music stopped leaving an echo in the air. Jimin’s heavy breath was the only sound in the room. Jungkook watched intently at Jimin’s chest raising and falling strongly. He was at a loss for words, watching the crystallised beads of sweat drip in slow motion on Jimin’s forehead and neck. Jimin caught a glimpse of Jungkook’s expression gaining a sudden wave of confidence.

“Did you like your show Kookie?” Jimin asked in a low husky voice as he brushed his hair back with his right hand.

“Kookie?” The younger male responded, still very much caught up in Jimin’s movements.

Jimin didn’t reply. He got a towel and began to wipe away his sweat. He could feel a presence behind him, hands slipping over his hipbones from behind. Jimin was static, not even daring to breathe. All the hairs on Jimin’s body were standing to attention as shivers struck every inch of his skin. _Is this really happening? Is my cute new crush touching me right now?_ Jimin took in a large amount of air whilst his thoughts ran away with him. The soft, warm breeze of the younger’s breath danced across Jimin’s neck before he began to whisper into the older’s ear.

“Don’t wipe away the sweat Jiminie, Kookie likes it when his baby is hot and sweaty for him” his lips gently pressed along the back of Jimin’s neck.

Jimin’s phone loudly buzzed, breaking up whatever was happening in the studio. Jimin was shaking internally; thinking straight was not in his near future. Jungkook backed away and watched the flushed little boy scramble for his phone. His eyes no longer his own, lust owned them now.  
Jimin looked at his phone, it was Tae.

 **[TaeTae]:** CHIMCHIM! Lesson finished early, I will wait for you at our spot. And don’t take seven years I know you only booked the studio to pretend you actually have things to do.  ><

“I… I have to go, to meet Tae sorry.” Jimin spoke quietly stuffing his phone into his pocket and quickly gathering his things doing everything possible to avoid any contact with Jungkook.

Just as the older male gathered his things and headed towards the door Jungkook grabbed Jimin by the wrist not allowing him to leave. Jimin turned to look at Jungkook with a confused expression.

“I have booked out this studio tomorrow from 1pm onwards, thought I would let you know.” Jungkook smirked as he let go of Jimin’s wrist watching the small silver haired boy leave with a flustered look. 

Jimin slammed the door shut. He didn’t look back to see what Jungkook was doing, he kept trying to internally scream to get thoughts of him out of his head. The silver haired boy couldn’t tell if what happened in the dance studio was real or not. Jimin wanted to scream and tell the whole university but Yoongi flashbacks were on repeat in his mind so decided to keep it to himself when meeting up with Tae. 

“CHIMMIE.” Tae ran up from where he was perched to scoop Jimin up in a hug. “I missed you and you took so long, I was going to send a search party”

“Shut up Tae” Jimin giggled at his best friend’s attempt at being cute. “I have missed you all week; I have been alone, even in the dorms.” Jimin pouted. 

Tae jumped on Jimin enveloping him in another hug. This encounter made Jimin miss his best friend even more. The play fighting, mischievous duo was finally back in action. They had planned a movie marathon: Despicable me, Despicable me 2, Minions, Despicable me 3. They were in their 20s but they were big kids really. The shop they entered to get their emergency supplies (aka snacks) for their venture almost kicked the pair out for being so boisterous. Jimin missed the feeling of being scolded by professors for being too naughty with Tae; laughing, joking, causing a raucous. Bags in tow full of various edible goodies and an array of drinks the pair arrived back at the dorm and into Jimin’s room.

“Set everything up Tae, I need a shower. You were so demanding for my presence earlier I wasn’t able to sort myself out properly”

“Sure, but don’t take forever in the shower Chim, every second with you is valuable” Tae looked at his best friend so innocently as if he wasn’t planning on annoying him for every single one of those seconds.

Finally alone, Jimin was able to somewhat process what had happened earlier in the day. As he rinsed suds from his small frame he thought about what Jungkook had said I have booked the studio tomorrow. Jimin swirled those words around his head. Did Jungkook really want him to go tomorrow? If Jimin did go, what would happen? Jimin closed his eyes remembering Jungkook’s touch on his skin. All too vividly Jimin could recall the husky words Jungkook whispered to him; almost feeling the vibrations of the younger’s voice on his neck. 

“CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM”

Tae’s calls from the living room snapped Jimin out of his trance, blushing; feeling embarrassed that he even thought of Jungkook. He hurriedly finished his shower. 

Jimin and Taehyung spent around fifteen minutes fighting each other to figure out their perfect positions for their marathon. They made it through the first two movies fairly tamely. Jimin would occasionally throw food at Tae for attention and Tae would pinch at Jimin’s calves every now and then. The room filled with intermittent giggles from the pair as if it was the first time they had watched the films. After Despicable Me 2 Jimin thought it would be best to take a strategic break to eat some proper food and stretch. 

Jimin headed to the kitchen to make some food, he made the conscious decision to make enough for Hobi too, just in case he didn’t eat. Tae danced his way to the bathroom and danced his way back out, his spirits were high as they always were when he was spending time with his short best friend. A tipsy Hobi bust through the door as the younger pair was sat ready to begin eating their deliciously prepared meal.

“My Jiminie and TaeTae” Hobi sang greeting the younger pair who were giggling at their friend. “Something smells good” 

“I made some for you too hyung” Jimin grabbed the bowl he prepared for Hoseok.

“Jiminie!!!!!!!” Hoseok curved his arms around the smaller boy in to a tight embrace. “I would waste away without you”

Taehyung almost fell off his chair watching Hobi grip Jimin tightly attacking his cheeks with drunken kisses. Jimin was trying his best to escape but it wasn’t working in his favour causing Taehyung to almost choke to death several times. Desperate times called for desperate measures Jimin thought to himself as he decided to use his natural born cuteness to escape his overly caring friend.

“Hobiiii!” Jimin pouted wearing his cutest whiny tone. “I made this meal especially for you. If you don’t eat it quickly I will be sad. It will go cold and ruined. I worked really hard on it for you”

Tae’s jaw was almost on the floor at the crude display of aegyo sprouting from Jimin but was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of it. Tae couldn’t resist Jimin at the best of times; he would be complete weak to a full aegyo attack from the king of cute himself.

Hobi suddenly felt a wave of guilt cloud over him hearing Jimin’s tone and seeing his sullen expression. Not to disappoint his best friend, Jiminie, he rushed straight to where his bowl was placed and began eating expressively to show Jimin how grateful he was and how much he was enjoying the meal.

“Will you join us for the rest of our marathon J-Hope? Minions is out next film” Tae asked while being able to sneak food out of the elder’s bowl.

“ooo, yes I will but I will only be able to watch that one. I have a day in the music studios tomorrow, working on a few bits at the moment. You guys are more than welcome to join me, an extra few pairs of ears may help perfect my sounds” Hobi smiled letting out a satisfactory sigh as he took in another mouthful of the food.

“Oh yeah? I am free tomorrow I will definitely stop by. What about you Jimin we can make it a date” Tae joked pushing the small boy in the arm.

Jimin panicked for a second debating on what to do. His mind went completely blank not even responding to Tae’s push.

“Earth. To. Jimin.” Tae teased.

“Sorry, I went blank” Jimin giggled and eye smiled trying to play it off. “I am actually going back to the dance studio tomorrow, despite what you thought Tae; I actually have choreo I would like to work on. Sorry hyung.”

“Don’t worry; our Jiminie is such a dedicated worker.” Hobi laughed still intoxicated.

Jimin nervously laughed along. His mind was trailing off again but Tae’s loud, over excited, high pitched hollering to get ready for the next film soon snapped him out of it. 

The three friends all decided to squish up together on one sofa. Hoseok lay with his back to the arm and a small Jimin curled up in his lap. Tae was sat at the other end with Hobi’s legs draped over him. Taehyung was absentmindedly stroking Hobi’s legs throughout the course of the film. Hobi took himself to bed after Minions had finished. Jimin whined having to get up from his comfy friends lap but instantly turned to Tae and snuggled up under his arm. Tae stroked Jimin’s head the whole while the final film of their movie marathon was running. The pair fell asleep bundled up together on the sofa like twin babies in a crib. 

Hoseok woke the sleeping pair by getting ready loudly. He was dancing about singing songs and emulating the choreo. Tae shot straight up throwing Jimin aside. He was excited to go with his hyung to listen to his music. Jimin grumbled before looking at the clock. 12pm the wall clock read urging Jimin to follow Tae’s suit and quickly get ready. 

Jimin left first. He thought the cool air would help focus his mind. Jimin approached the dance building from the back; it was the quickest way from his dorm. The path leading down was narrow with high walls and privets. The walk way had little nooks and crannies leading to various points across campus some even leading to dead ends. Many students had been caught there in many compromising positions. Jimin always shyly giggled to himself thinking of all the stories of the antics that emerged from the nicknamed ‘slippery passage’, as it was a slippery slope to deviant behaviour. 

Approaching the turn which lead to the dance studio, it was one of the most enclosed sections of slippery passage, Jimin heard muffled noises. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. His plan was a simple one, look straight ahead and power walk, he didn’t want to be caught up in any campus drama which didn’t concern him. Turing the corner, ready to power walk like his life depended on it, Jimin noticed the familiar shades of black and pink the perpetrators were styling. Jimin’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth turning back round the corner. ‘Why’, Jimin whined to himself. He saw Kihyun and Yoongi having a very, VERY, overly passionate make out session. He may have been seeing things but he was certain the pair had their hands down each other’s pants. Of all the couples on campus he could run into it had to be is ex crush Yoongi and his cute but slightly intimidating boyfriend Kihyun. 

Jimin paced as he thought of what to do. The best idea he could come up with was to return back to the dorms. Jungkook wouldn’t know or care probably and he wouldn’t have to awkwardly shuffle past Yoongi and Kihyun’s private moment. Just as Jimin turned to head back he collided with someone’s chest. Jimin just stood motionless, face in a stranger’s chest. He just wanted to evaporate and go to sleep. 

“Jiminie, the dance studio is the other way”

Jimin remained still refusing to move or breathe. It wasn’t his day. Jungkook giggled at the small male buried in his chest, refusing to move or speak. Seeing no other option Jungkook picked Jimin up and flung him over his shoulder, gently tapping his bum and smiling to himself. Jimin still refused to make a sound and just buried his head in the younger’s neck. If he was going to have to go past Yoongi and Kihyun he was going to do it head buried so he didn’t have to acknowledge the couple. 

“Umm shh, shh someone’s coming” Yoongi shushed Kihyun removing his lips and the hands from their pants. 

Kihyun whined having to be separated from this raven haired boyfriend’s touch. Yoongi wasn’t usually one to mind attention or exhibitionism. Kihyun thought it was weird that Yoongi was being cautious about on lookers, if anyone of the two of them got embarrassed about those things it was Kihyun. 

“Is that Jimin over someone’s shoulder” Kihyun motioned toward the pair heading towards them with a quizzed look.   
“Yeah, I think it might be” Yoongi replied matching Kihyun’s expression.

Jungkook could tell the two older males were curious about the situation he and Jimin were currently in. Taking confidence in himself, and the fact he was about to spend time alone with Jimin, he winked at the pair as he walked past them. At which point Yoongi and Kihyun’s mouths were agape. Jimin clung on to Jungkook tightly; there was no way he was looking up till he was certain the coast was clear.

“What was all that about” Jungkook questioned, placing Jimin down on a bench in the dance studio.

Jimin didn’t want to think about it so changed to subject completely.

“Are you going to show me something today Kookie” Jimin asked with a sultry cocky attitude.

Jungkook was taken a little by surprise decided to play along. He did after all book the studio in the hopes of spending time alone with Jimin doing a little more that dancing.   
“Does my baby boy want to watch me work up a sweat?” Kook replied matching the tone of Jimin.

Jimin paused for a minute thinking about what sort of situation he was about to get himself into. The younger male looked so good in loose pale grey sweatpants matched with a loose translucent white t-shirt. 

“I want to help you work up a sweat.” Jimin stood up from the bench to approach Jungkook who was trying his best to stay composed. 

Jimin wanted to be in control of the situation today. He couldn’t get Yoongi last year, he didn’t have a crush per se on Kookie, not in the same way, but his junior was sexy and he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to get into a situation with the younger male. Jungkook’s mind was beyond him, he wasn’t expecting Jimin to be so sultry and forward. Jungkook was usually the one in control when it came down to such encounters. The thought of being over powered by Jimin turned him on so much. He was struggling to think straight. 

“What’s the matter Kookie? You weren’t this quiet yesterday.”

Jimin now had Jungkook backed against a wall. His breathing was deep and heavy. Jimin could tell he was getting the younger bothered. He moved even closer to Kook so their bodies were touching. Jimin smirked to himself feeling the younger’s hardening manhood make itself known. 

Jimin placed a small palm on Jungkook's chest. He slowly let his hand fall along Jungkook’s torso. Kook’s breathe became increasingly hitched as he back more and more needy.  
“Jimin” Jungkook whispered looking at the smaller male whose hand was now swirling lightly on his abdomen. 

“Would you like me to stop?” Jimin said slowly before he gently kissed the taller boy’s neck.

“N n no, I don’t” Jungkook replied still in a state of shock.

Jimin smiled as he placed his lips on the taller boy’s lips. Jungkook instantly moaned into the kiss; his hands now exploring the smaller male. Jimin deepened the kiss and simultaneously placed his small palm over Jungkook’s now fully erect dick. 

“Looks like you really want me Kookie” Jimin spoke low his hand creeping into Kook’s pants and under his boxers. 

“mmmm hnnnngh” Jungkook voiced surprised by the sudden skin on skin contact. 

He pulled Jimin back in for a deep kiss. He didn’t want to be apart from the silver haired boys plump inviting lips. Jimin used his free hand to relieve Jungkook of his soft sweats and underwear whilst his other hand perfectly enclosed Kook’s dick in a confident grip and began pumping. 

Kook’s hands firmly placed against the wall beside him. Jimin removed Jungkook’s top leaving the younger male exposed. Jungkook was too caught up to notice or care. All he wanted was Jimin touching him. Jimin laced Kook’s neck in light kisses. Jimin was careful not to mark him. He wanted to retain some amount plausible deniability if Jungkook chose to tell the entire student body. Even if Jimin wanted to tell everyone he met that he had Jungkook like putty in his hands he didn’t want a repeat of last year and wanted to keep things secret until sometime later. 

Jimin’s lips brushed all over Jungkook’s torso down to his abdomen. Jimin was now on his knees listening to Jungkook’s heavy drawn breaths. Without a moment’s notice Jimin licked from base to tip, paying extra attention to the slit which was already leaking. Jungkook didn’t hold back his moans as his eyes rolled back feeling a sudden rush of pleasure. Jimin licked his lips before taking Jungkook in to his mouth. He slowly gained a rhythm taking in the entirety of Jungkook’s length.

Jimin hummed around Jungkook’s dick whilst listening to his name fumbling out of the tall brunette’s mouth. His pace quickened as he hollowed his cheeks wanting Jungkook to feel as much under his control as possible.

“hnnngh, Jim…Jiminie. I can’t hold back.. I I’m going to cum…… Jiminnnnhgh”

Jimin maintained a steady pace. He sucked intently not coming up for air. It wasn’t long before Jungkook was overtaken by pleasure filling Jimin’s throat with warm liquid. Jimin didn’t slow down making sure to swallow every last drop Jungkook had. 

Jimin removed his lips with a lewd pop leaving a slight trail of saliva and cum. Jungkook was silent staring at Jimin only trying to focus on his own breathing. Jimin stood up licking his lips to face Kook.

“You Taste good Kookie”

With a wink Jimin went to the speakers leaving Jungkook Naked and whipped out against the wall. Jimin pressed play and began working on his latest choreo. Jungkook watched in awe as the smaller boy performed as if he hadn’t just been sucking someone dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please <3


	4. Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is having a bad day.... Kihyun is getting suspicious.

Jimin did not want to go to vocal class. He wasn't exactly close with Kihyun but he knew the fluffy haired male was not the type to let things go, which for Jimin meant he would certainly ask about their sort of encounter at slippery passage! Thinking about that encounter would of course lead Jimin to think about Jungkook. Jimin didn't regret blowing Kookie’s flute but thought it best to avoid the younger for now in an attempt to be cautious to not to let anyone pick up on vibes the pair may give off. 

Jimin sat with Jisoo. He was helping her with a solo piece she was working on for an exam. Wonho came to join them. He wasn't really paying attention or helping instead he was taking selfies and cute selfie videos giggling to himself. The two J’s would jump in them from time to time. 

“Hey Jimin” the familiar voice made Jimin’s insides churn. He chose not to turn around. 

“Sorry, Jimin can't come to the phone right now, I think he is broken” Wonho teased as he shuffled closer to Jimin. “Can I take a message?”

Wonho looked up at the pink haired boy who was stood with furrowed eyebrows in slight shock he was being ignored. Wonho was wearing his infamous smile, one that was rumoured to cure illness and warm the coldest heart. 

“Yeah, my message is: tell that rude disrespectful sack to stop ignoring people when they are speaking to him, seriously who does he think he is. Should I feel bad for making conversation? This boy seriously, I am older than him too I deserve better.” Kihyun began to rant. 

Jimin knew Kihyun was a nagger and a wind up and honestly Jimin just didn't want to be a part of that right now. Jisoo could see Jimin’s pained expression but moved away apologetically shimmying awkwardly to Joy, Hyuk and Leo. They all asked what was going on but Jisoo just giggled motioning that Kihyun was always like that. 

“I think I get the message Kihyunnie, I will make sure it's delivered to Jiminie safely” Wonho smiled causing Kihyun to blush a little. 

Kihyun would be lying to himself if he didn't admit Wonho was the cutest and hottest male simultaneously. If it wasn't for Yoongi Kihyun was almost certain if Wonho made any attempt to snatch him that he was going to be caught. Thinking of Yoongi reminded Kihyun of his beloved boyfriend. He remembered how weird he was acting, stopping their moment worrying about being seen. Kihyun obviously knew of Jimin’s crush on Yoongi which he semi believed was not over. 

“I know you still like my Yoongi but don't think that fumbling round slippery passage with young freshers is going to make him notice you as a lover.” Kihyun was bursting in a somewhat jealous rage, he was taking pent up frustration he had been festering towards Yoongi out on Jimin. 

“For crying out loud, how many times do you need to be told that I do not like him like that anymore? And I wasn't fumbling around with anyone in slippery passage and I'd appreciate it if you could keep my life out of your mouth” Jimin stood up annoyed and tired of listening to Kihyun carry on. 

“Hold up, Jimin, I need details, younger male… slipper passage! Baby been getting that good” Wonho was a slut for a sex scandal especially when it involved people he knew. Gossip was his heroin. 

Jimin rolled his eyes walking to a corner on his own. Class hadn't even started and he was feeling the definition of done. 

\---

“Suga, I worked on this do you wanna listen?” J-Hope handed Suga an iPod with the new track he worked on with tae on the screen. 

Suga was smitten with the orange haired boy. Something about his smile an aura could instantly lift his mood. J-Hope could ask anything of Suga and he would do it. He would refuse to admit even with Ravi’s constant glares and warnings. 

Suga listened to the track. Despite an obvious shroud of bias Suga could feel the fire beat pulsing through his bones. 

J-Hope looked at the small black haired boy. His heart warmed seeing him completely into his track. Since being in Rap Soc Hobi really wanted to impress Suga. He could put his finger on why he wanted Suga’s approval so much but seeing Suga enjoying his work made him feel indescribably happy. 

“Dude you need to get some bars over that track seriously, you composed this? Swag! Listen J-Hope, its good AF” Suga continued to ramble before being interrupted by Jooheon. 

“Can I listen too?” Jooheon looked to J-Hope so sweetly with the deepest dimples embedded in his cheeks. J-Hope just wanted to protect Jooheon, he felt like he was truly his younger brother. 

“Of course” J-Hope squealed squeezing Jooheon in the same affection he would Jimin or Tae. 

Suga frowned watching J-Hope be so affectionate with Jooheon. He wouldn't admit to himself that it was jealousy he was feeling but I listened to it first, he actually came to me and asked me first, he wanted me out of everyone to listen first. He shook his thoughts out his head turning away before he screamed. 

“You do know you ain't slick”   
Suga turned to the voice sharply read to make heads roll. He sighed seeing the words came from Ravi. 

“Shut up Ravi”

“I'm just saying, it won't be long before he realises you are looking at him you know, and it will be even less time before Kihyun finds out.” 

“Ravi, I don't know what you are trying to imply. Just because you are pining for like 20 people doesn't mean I am” 

Ravi just shook his head. Even if Suga was verbally denying things he knew inside he would be taking his words into account. Ravi was watching for know but if he felt like Kihyun would be disrespected in any way he would be ready to tell J-Hope about Suga and his boyfriend. 

\---   
Jimin left class early; he didn't want Kihyun to approach him on the way out. He decided to go and wait for Tae, surprise him. 

The small silver haired boy waited happily for his best friend to appear. He wanted to rant about Kihyun and knew Tae would understand. The door opened and Jimin stood up excitedly to greet his friend but Tae wasn't the one who appeared, it was Jungkook.

Jungkook saw Jimin and instantly took him by the wrist leading him into the boys’ toilets locking the door behind them. 

“YAH! Kookie what are you doing” Jimin had had just about enough of today. 

“Whoa, sorry I just wanted to talk to you privately, about, you know”

A familiar sheepish grin curled at Jungkook’s lips. The Smaller male just stared back blankly. 

“I wanna keep what happened with us just between us.”

Jimin hummed in agreement, relaxing a little feeling better that something was finally going his way.

“And, I mean, if you want, I would like to spend more time with you” Jungkook wiggled his brows suggestively. 

“Listen, Kookie.” Jimin began as the younger clung onto every word. 

“I am not gonna suck your dick every time we ‘spend time’ together” Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I wouldn't expect that but that doesn't mean I can't suck yours” Jungkook began backing Jimin into a cubicle. 

“K Kookie” Jimin tried to push him away. Try was probably an overestimate of his feeble attempt to deter the brunette. 

“Shhh Jimin, you do want people to hear us” Jungkook began peppering Jimin in kisses. 

The small silver boy didn't put up resistance, he was stressed and was using Jungkook to relieve his stress and he didn't care. Jimin was just happy Jungkook wanted to keep things between them! Drama and gossip spread across the arts department like a parasitic virus. 

“Wait, Kookie” 

“Hmm” Jungkook didn't stop from kissing his neck.

“I need to meet Tae” 

“Don't say anyone else’s name” kook palmed Jimin who was thankfully wearing skinny jeans. 

“Kookie” Jimin gasped lowly. 

Jungkook didn’t want to let Jimin go, he wanted to feel him and to taste him, he wanted to make Jimin feel the best he could ever feel in a college toilet stall. As needy in the moment as the two were, hormones remained under control. Jungkook removed his hands from Jimin’s ever growing bulge and placed both hand on Jimin’s pert butt. 

“Next time we are alone this ass is mine” Jungkook nibbled at Jimin’s ear before leaving.   
Jimin waited a while before leaving, to try his best not to look suspect. During his alone time he was able to sort the enlarging, uncomfortable dilemma in his jeans. 

Upon leaving the bathroom, to his luck, he bumped straight into Tae who was just leaving class.

“Chiminie, watch where you are going” 

Jimin looked up to see the famed boxy smile. Tae was standing with a familiar Baekhyun and a female vocalist names Yoohyeon whom Jimin had never met personally but she was causing a stir within the department for her talents. 

“Ah, so this is Jimin” the girl smiled brightly. Jimin half heartedly returned the smile as even she was taller than him.   
“Taehyung literally talks about you all the time, you are truly best friends. I am slightly jealous” 

Baekhyun was stood giggling as if he was up to something though he was always giggling like he was up to something. 

“Did you miss me this much to come all the way here to meet me! Chimchim you are the cutest” 

Taehyung pulled Jimin in for a hug and led him toward the canteen. Yoohyeon and Baekhyun followed along chattering to themselves. Jimin felt comfortable because Yoohyeon was has upbeat and mischievous as the rest of them. 

Jimin did not want to go to the canteen today but felt like he was safe in Tae’s hands so even bumping into unsavoury people would be okay. 

The canteen lead on to the students' union. Seating varied from benches to stools, open tables to private pods and solo seating to communal couches. As always it was busy. Students would come to eat, relax, socialise and study; none of which Jimin was in the mood for. 

He noticed Siyeon from his vocal group sat alone on a large bench. He wanted to apologise to her for the drama in class as she had seemed concerned during the lesson. Jimin told the others and headed towards her with the three following behind. Tae wanted an explanation first but Jimin insisted he just hear the story when he apologises to Siyeon. Baekhyun was more than happy to follow know he was going to hear some tea. Yoohyeon took one look at Siyeon sat alone looking like a painting and instantly decided that she was the one. 

“Hey Siyeon, mind if we sit?” Jimin shyly asked. 

“Please go ahead” Siyeon gestured the empty seats. 

Tea got out his Jimin chosen lunch box filled with all his favourite junk food. Baekhyun had a lunch prepared but wasn't eating it yet as he was waiting for the juice. Yoohyeon placed her bag down securing her seat in front of Siyeon so she could stare at her with ease as she headed to the food court to grab something for her lunch! 

“I wanted to apologise for class and give a kind of explanation too” Jimin politely said sitting next to her. 

“Oh, yes. I was a bit worried about you. You were really stressed and snappy. As I arrived late I thought it may have been me” Siyeon replied

“That won't be the reason, trust me! Chim is like allergic to being on time usually; if he got mad at you over punctuality then I am the Queen of England.” Tae laughed as Jimin kicked him under the table. 

“I had a run it with Kihyun. He wanted to talk to me about something I didn't want to talk about or I didn't want everyone knowing. He wanted to tease me and make me feel smaller than he is. I really like Kihyun but when he acts like that it makes me want to scream.” Jimin began causing Baekhyun to repeatedly tap tae on the shoulder suggesting they were about to get some meat.   
“Last yeah I had an embarrassingly massive crush on his boyfriend Yoongi, they weren't together at the time. I am over it now, Yoongi’s great but not for me” 

“I can second that, Jiminie is Suga free” Tae backed up with a wink. 

“Anyway” Jimin rolled his eyes. “Kihyun seems to think I am jealous of him I guess and I think he still thinks I like Yoongi, and he was just generally getting on my nerves. I snapped and was beyond annoyed, I still am but yeah I am sorry you got caught up”

Siyeon hugged Jimin reassuring him that he is forgiven. 

“So wait a minute, what was it that Kihyun was gonna tease you for in the first place” Tae quizzed. 

Before Jimin could answer, with a last minute excuse, Hobi and Jooheon appeared joining the unlikely bunch. 

“J-Hope is sooo talented! His songs are great. You guys sound sing on his tracks seriously!” Jooheon hyped up his scaredy cat companion. 

J-Hope was sat next to Jimin. Hobi was sharing his lunch with his younger friend. Jimin was still feeling a little anxious with how the day was panning out. He kept looking around to make sure those he did not wish to see. When you don’t like or are afraid of something you are more likely to spot it and it was far from Jimin’s lucky day. 

Ravi, Leo, Kihyun and Yoongi entered the canteen with a boy band like flare. They carried a fame aura with them wherever they went it seemed. Yoongi’s eyes caught the sight of J-Hope, like second nature he smiled to himself with shade of rosy pink fluttering in his cheeks. Ravi tried to subtly cough to remind Yoongi to control his face but in usual Yoongi style he chose to ignore Ravi’s warning and continued to stare. 

The cough prompted Kihyun’s attention noticing his boyfriend’s admirable stare and a shade of pink upon his cheeks to match his hair. Kihyun turned sharply, to see who had captured Yoongi’s heart. To Kihyun’s dismay a small, silver, guilty looking Jimin was looking right at them. 

Jimin snapped his head back muttering fuck to himself loudly causing the table to turn the way Jimin was previously looking. Kihyun glared back at the table holding on to Suga’s hand tightly. Ravi appeared to be trying to calm the situation down. 

“Wow, it's that serious?” Tae inquired.   
Jimin nodded.

“I am going to head to the studio I have music I need to work on more, um, J-Hope could you help me out?” Jooheon asked wanted to leave the awkward atmosphere.

J-Hope hope agreed following Jooheon to the studio. Before he left he gave Jimin the rest of his lunch.

Jimin pushed his newly acquired food to tae and stood up. 

“Sorry for also making your lunch time awkward too Siyeon. I will go first; I have a busy week and could do with using my time wisely! Bye bye.” Jimin faked a smile. 

He wandered to the dorms thinking how he was going to endure the year if this was to keep happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! hope you are liking this story> would love to hear feedback from you? what are your thoughts? etc etc !!! peace and love :)


	5. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairs for dance performances are picked. smut warning. not much to say about this chapter but PR0N ;) hahaha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eunki from broduce 101 is mentioned here.... i watched it recently and he is the dance lord so i paired him with my dance daddy shownu! i hope to mention him further throughout the fic ^^
> 
> below is a list of some of the performances i can imagine happening, kind of what i have in mind. also you can YT any of the songs mentioned if you so wish to :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsKjWKGqpXU – 2U
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z85PpnhTcWs – Close (tove lo, nick jonas.)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUmIZmRhZoo - The Cinematic Orchestra - To build a home
> 
> ~ please let me know what you think! some feedback would be beneficial to me!! <3 lots of love folks!

Jungkook was longing for a certain smol boy’s touch. Being alone with Jimin was increasingly becoming an addiction. Was it that he liked Jimin? Or was it he liked the thrill of him, the secrecy they had? Either way Kook knew he was going to spend any time he can with Jimin.

Dance Classes were becoming more competitive with regular assessments. Pair assessments were the next hurdle the class had to master. Jimin expected to be paired with Hakyeon. The concept was going to be contemporary and they could always put on a marvel of a performance. As the professor began reading the pairs and the songs they would be dancing to it made Jimin increasingly nervous. The pairs were to emulate a given choreography to show their assimilation skills and their skills to be able to reproduce the moves with correct feel, in other words make the performance believable. Another key aspect was that there were to be judged as a duo, if one of the pair was significantly worse than the other it would affect both people's’ score.

Taemin and Taeyong - One Republic: Apologise

BM and Johnny - Sia: Cheap Thrills 

Jiwoo and Lisa - Justin Bieber: 2U

Hyoyeon and Ten - The Cinematic Orchestra: To Build a Home

N and SuA - Nathan Lanier: Torn

Jimin and Hakyeon looked at each other with expressions emitting their feeling of shock and disappointment. Jimin was sure he would get paired with Hakyeon, and he was betting if it wasn’t Hakyeon then it must be Taemin but he was already paired up. Jungkook was also well aware that Jimin’s name had yet to be called so shifted on the floor towards where the anxious male was sitting. He made sure to sit close enough so that he was directly touching Jimin. Jimin felt the presence on him and looked to see that it was coming from Jungkook. 

“I hope to be paired with you Kookie” Jimin whispered with a smirk that pierced through Jungkook’s spine. 

Lay and J-Hope - Years & Years: Shine

Shownu and Eunki - Emilie Sande/ Labyrinth: Beneath Your Beautiful 

Yugyeom and Kai - Eminem/ Skylar Grey: I Need a Doctor

Finally ~   
Jungkook and Jimin - Nick Jonas/ Tove Lo: Close

You are to practice on your own time   
Jimin turned to Jungkook who was smirking to himself. 

“Kooooooooookie, we are a pair” Jimin cooed treating the younger like a baby. 

Jungkook just kept scowling and pushing the elder away but he did let a few secret giggles and smiles escape him.

\---  
Jimin and Jungkook were able to arrange three times a week they could practice. Today was the day of the first practice. Jimin was a little anxious, after their last private encounter Kookie had promised to return the favour. 

Jimin was half an hour early. Dancing was a passion, vocals were something Jimin had always liked but dancing was like second nature. Fully engrossed in the music practicing his part he didn't hear his young dance partner enter the room. 

Jungkook was always blown away every time he saw Jimin dance! The focus he had and the determination in his movements were of a different scale to anyone else kook had ever seen. 

“Ahemm” Jungkook signalled for Jimin’s attention. 

Jimin jumped not realising he had company. He paused the music and turned to Jungkook.   
“Is there any room for one more in here” kook laughed. “You were really into it” kook locked the door and began walking towards the smaller male. 

“Yeah obviously I was I would like a good grade” Jimin snarled. 

Jungkook just laughed and began his warm up. 

Practice got underway. They had the studio booked for two hours and Jimin was making sure to not waste any second. 

“You have the moves perfect but you are robotic. You need to convey emotion” Jimin began scolding the younger. “Seriously why are you so awkward and stiff, it's not like you don't know me, fuck Jungkook we have a week and a half to get this so you better get your act together because I don't want my grades to slip due to you having the emotional range of a spatula” 

Jungkook was blushing and keeping quiet. It was known Jungkook’s only dance flaw was being able to relay the feel of the music but that wasn't quite his problem at the moment. He was holding himself back because he was feeling too much into the music and movements. He didn't want to give himself up to the music because his lustful friend between his legs would get the better of him. How could he tell Jimin the reason for his seemingly stiff effort was because he was becoming stiff every time he and Jimin had to get close in the movements?

“You are just gonna sit there like a dumb fuck, gosh Kookie come on pull yourself together. It's just you and me in here, you even locked the door for crying out loud. Just try and give your all to the music okay? I don't know what's holding you back but if it's embarrassment literally you have nothing to feel ashamed of. I know we aren't drama students but just put an act on. You can do it for me right Kookie?” Jimin looked desperately and Jungkook.

They had been in the studio for a little over an hour now and had gotten all the basic moves down. Jimin took the lead on the choreography which Jungkook didn't mind. Jimin was now cutting the piece into sections to perfect and put together. Jungkook was listening to Jimin intently and began thinking: if you want me to give my all to this section I will, maybe then you will understand. 

Jungkook nodded at Jimin after taking some water. Jimin was happy and could see a slight glimmer in the younger’s eyes. Jimin thought maybe he has finally got into a character. 

They got into the positions and the music started. Straight away Jimin could sense the change in Kookie and his movements. He didn't seem afraid to be close to him and was able to capture the emotions Jimin was looking for. 

Jungkook felt chill every time Jimin was close. He let his body take over his better judgement completely falling victim to the desire of the song. There was a part in which Jimin’s rear was placed perfectly on Jungkook lap, he didn't hold back, and heat rushed straight down Jungkook’s body.

Jimin could feel a bump grow larger against him. Jungkook arms gripped around Jimin’s body preparing for the next move. Jimin’s breathing started to become irregular. He thought to himself is Jungkook really getting turned on right now, am I really getting turned on right now? 

They were now tangled up, face to face, for their final move. The music stopped leaving the pair looking directly at each other. The room was filled with their breath. The sound only turned Jungkook on even more than he already was. 

Jimin’s eyes widened as Jungkook pressed his lips against his. It was the first time they had kissed, on the lips anyway. Jimin kissed back, which slight shocked Jungkook but he was prepared to take every advantage in this situation. Jungkook laid Jimin down and pressed his body on top of him only deepening the kiss as he did. 

Jimin began moaning into the kiss. The feeling of their erect dicks pressing against each other and the friction of their pants was overwhelming. 

Jungkook removed his lips much to Jimin’s disagreement.

“Is my Jiminie getting needy?” Jungkook teased as he began to palm the older male.

Jimin couldn't help but to involuntarily let out little moans, he was enjoying the touch but deeply wished he wasn't, they should be practicing. 

“I think my needy baby boy want more... Hmm, do you?” 

Jimin opened his eyes and was met by the angel like boy staring into his soul on top of him. Jimin didn't notice his head nodding but Jungkook sure did. 

“W, w we are in the dance studio Kookie” Jimin whined like music to kook’s ears. 

“And?” Jungkook winked now with his hand down Jimin’s pants and underwear.

“Ahhh, um kook, we should ahhhnnggh practice aaaahhh nd we aren't prepared right now” 

“Call it method acting baby!” Jungkook began to trace Jimin’s neck with his lips gripping Jimin’s pepper in his hand. “And who says I am not prepared. 

Jungkook’s lips were back on Jimin’s hand still caressing Jimin’s pepper. Jimin instinctively began to buck his hips. It had been a while since Jimin had been this close with someone and the naughty nature of doing it in a dance studio in the middle of the day was a massive turn on. 

Jungkook pressed play on the stereo to listen to ‘their song’. Jimin smirked breathing even heavier than before. Jungkook began removing Jimin’s bottom half clothing exposing a perfectly poised dick and the juiciest plump ass pressed again the floor. Jungkook though he could come just looking at him. 

Jungkook began to suck Jimin’s dick. Hitched moans escaped the elder’s mouth as his dick was being consumed. Kook could feel how close Jimin was, the way he was breathing, whispers ‘Kookie please’ under his breath. 

Jungkook could faintly make out Jimin mutter ‘I'm close Kookie’ but that didn't stop Jungkook’s pace. Jimin began to release into Jungkook’s mouth. The young brunette moaned in satisfaction and Jimin let out little whimpers. 

Using Jimin’s come; Jungkook coated his fingers ready to prepare Jimin for his dick. Jimin still high from his release thought their moment was over, as Jungkook had certainly returned the favour. He didn't realise Kookie had other things in mind. 

Jungkook inserted a finger into Jimin and the smaller boy gasped not expecting it. 

“Shhhh baby boy, Kookie will make you feel good” Jungkook purred. 

His hand was sloppy dripping in Jimin’s come and inserted a second finger into Jimin. Jimin put both hands on his head pushing away his fringe and arching his back. Maybe he was getting a little too into the feeling of Jungkook scissoring his fingers to stretch his hole but he did not care by this point. All Jimin knew was that it felt good. 

Jungkook turned Jimin over. He didn't know if he would get the chance to be this interpersonal with his elder as did not want to miss an opportunity to have full view of Jimin’s glorious ass. Jungkook positioned Jimin as he wanted, Jimin happily complied, and he was in another frame of mind right now.

“Stay like this for my Jiminie, I am just going to get protection out my wallet.” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s ass rushing to get a condom. 

It wasn't long until Jungkook filled Jimin with his length. Kook was praise Jimin lots causing Jimin to because aroused rocking back at Jungkook’s rhythm. 

“Do you like how if feel baby? You feel sooo good Jimin hyung; I love your perfect ass” 

Jimin moaned an unintelligible agreement.

“I want to hear you tell me if feels good hyung. Aaa fuck, you are doing so well baby taking my entire dick” 

“Kookie-ahhhhhh. You feel so good Kookie. Omg Kookie right there, right there” Jimin managed to reply. 

His voice was needy and shaky and just what Jungkook needed to send him over the edge. 

The two boys, tired, satisfied and sweaty, lay side by side just staring at the ceiling. Jungkook had cleaned himself and Jimin up. Jimin was small and cute but Jungkook feared him being scolded so he took it upon himself to mask the evidence. 

“We have 15 minutes left Kookie” 

“Fuck, Jimin you seriously asking for round two right now?”

“No. We have 15 minutes, we have wasted enough time, and you need the practice. Let's try getting through this section without you sticking your dick in me?”

Jungkook sighed then laughed. This boy was serious about uni. Jungkook was going to protest but saw Jimin getting ready to practice and couldn’t help but join him.


	6. Hearsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumors starting. suspicions rising. tension.

“Hoooobbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” 

Tae ran and jumped onto J-Hope almost knocking him over. 

“I've missed you too TaeTae” Hobi laughed. 

“I missed you hyung” Tae pretended to cry. “Are you busy?”

Hobi thought for a moment, he should practice but he could spare some time for Taehyung.

“I am free for you tae” Hobi giggled at the smile tae wore in response. 

The pair sat beside Fantasy Arch, it was a huge structure opened year ago. It had a profound meaning but it was surrounded by benches and flower patches so became a popular place for student to hang out. 

“This may be a silly question but have you heard much from Jimin?” Tae asked shyly. 

“Honestly, you think I would as we are roomies but I hardly see him. He spends all his time with that cutie I was telling you about” 

“Really? Wow! Think they are getting on” Tae was winking like he needed medical assistance. 

“I know what you mean tae, gosh just stop” Hobi said trying to stop Tae's odd actions. “I mean they could be...... But I don't know. They are paired together for an assessment for dance so maybe they are working hard on that.” 

“Maybe you could be right BUT if Jimin has a crush on the guy AND now they are paired together, you better believe Jimin will try that! I know you kind of are new still but he can get obsessive and possessive totally nuts over a crush.” 

Hobi pondered the thought. He and Lay hadn't needed much practice time. J-Hope still had enough free time to attend Rap Soc. Maybe Jimin was totally of the radar because he was having a rendezvous. 

“Just ask him when you next see him. You're best friends after all.” Hobi smiled. 

“You're right hyung. You always are.” Tae squeezed the life out of his friend. “Anyway enough about my bestie let's talk about you bestie” Tae dived for another hug. 

“Love you TaeTae” Hobi giggled whilst being smothered somewhat to death. 

“Your love life? I want to know if anyone has caught your eye.” Tae asked. 

“Well…. There is one guy” Hobi began as tae interrupted with gasps and ‘oooos’.  
“Anyway he is in Rap Soc and he honestly is adorable. I think he likes me too he gets flustered a lot around me but he thinks I don't notice, honesty so squishy” J-Hope’s face lit up as he began talking about his crush. 

“And…” Tae signalled for more.   
“And I think he may be taken, the way some of the other rappers act around us makes me feel awkward like there is something I don’t know”   
“Oh! That sucks hyung. Hope it all works out and you can be happy” 

“What about you mister” 

“Oooooo me” Tae began. “Well there is a guy in my vocal group. We are really close like we get on so well like we have been friends forever. I think I may be falling for him a little bit. But we can't hang out. He says he is always busy with assessments and practice and stuff so I don't know.” Tae shrugged. 

“Don't worry; a lot of departments are busy right now, like dance is, so maybe they are just busy.” 

“You always know what to say hyung” Tae snuggled into J-Hope like a puppy. 

\---  
“Yoongi!!” Kihyun expressed to an absent minded boy.   
“Talk to me, what's happened to us, Yoongi, explain because I am losing my mind.” 

“YAH, stop it nothing has happened.” Yoongi finally replied.

“How do you explain your sudden weird behaviour? You know like suddenly being really against PDA? I mean yeah you were never OTT with it but you would hold my hand and sneak kisses, now you hardly even look my way!”  
Kihyun felt in his heart he was losing his boyfriend, worst thing was is that he did know why. Kihyun had always been himself and Yoongi seemed to fall for that quality in him. All Kihyun could do was make up scenario after scenario. Yoongi would always find way to avoid the subject which infuriated Kihyun.

“I am just not feeling it anymore Ki, why are you so paranoid suddenly? If any of us has had a change in behaviour it's you Ki?” Yoongi kissed his teeth in annoyance as he almost spat his words. 

“Don't turn this on me Yoongi please. I already feel stupid and pathetic don't rub it in. I am just worried about you leaving me no not even that, I am worried that you are making me look like a fool playing me like a mug. I don't want to be disrespected, no I don't deserve to be disrespected Yoongi. If something is up I deserve to know, do you not think?” 

Yoongi shrugged. He honestly had had enough of listening to Kihyun’s shaky voice. What was his problem? Whatever Yoongi was feel he was still with Kihyun no one else. 

“I know you have been looking at others, and before you deny it or ignore it I have witnessed your behaviour myself and have been told by a few to be careful as you may be pursuing someone” Kihyun trying to cling on to any pride he felt like he had left. 

“So? I am with you not them.” Yoongi quickly snapped. 

Kihyun just sighed and left. He didn't want to go round in circles with his boyfriend and not get anywhere. Maybe he was paranoid. Kihyun had no tangible proof, not really. Not wanting to be alone Kihyun debating with where he should go. He could go to his dorm but his roommate was annoying. Hyungwon was a sleepy messy roommate, the pair were friends but they were kings of getting on each other’s nerves. Hyungwon would offer Kihyun practical advice and he didn’t want that, he wanted to feel validated in his worries. 

Kihyun toyed back and forth but eventually decided to call Wonho. They had been close friends for a while now and Kihyun knew he could get the emotional support from him. Luckily Wonho was free so invited Kihyun to his dorm. 

“Do you think I am stupid?” Kihyun spoke lowly after explaining everything to his friend. 

“No I don't. Something does seem a little off with him. But it may not be what you think. He is known to get low sometimes and reserved trying to deal with things on his own.” Kihyun sat quietly as Wonho continued. “and I know you are worried about Jimin but I was in a seminar with him last year and a all you would hear out of his mouth was Yoongi this Yoongi that but this year he hasn't mentioned Yoongi once so I think he is over him.” 

Wonho offered the pink haired boy a warm smile. Kihyun offered a small one back to reassure his soft blue haired friend. Wonho was a full squish so instinctively pulled Kihyun into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey, back at it again with the double updates!!! hope you are all enjoying my mess of a tale :) 
> 
> -i feel bad for kihyunnie TT


	7. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shownu being protective.....?   
> what does this mean for Jimin.

Hobi was sat in dance class with Ten and his friends. Jimin hadn't been coming to class with him. He was always getting back late and leaving early. Hobi wasn't too bothered though as Jimin would leave him some breakfast, adorable. Jimin arrived, shortly after, Yugyeom and Jungkook entered class. 

“Hey J-Hope, is there something with Jimin and Jungkook?” Johnny asked. 

“I don't think so. I mean Jimin hasn't mentioned anything to me.” J-Hope replied. 

“I think there may be, they have really great chemistry together” Taeyong began. “I hope they are. They seem like a perfect couple. 

“Nah, I don't think so. It seems too cliché for them to get together” Ten added. 

Jiwoo entered class with a BM attached to her like a backpack. 

“Now that is a couple” Ten laughed as Johnny signalled the pair to sit with them. 

“Wait are you two” J-Hope began truly being the last one to realise. 

“Yes we areeeeeeee!” BM boasted jumping onto Jiwoo again. 

“YAH!! Get off you big idiot” Jiwoo pushed him away. “Yeah we are together” 

“Awww cute!” J-Hope smiled famously. 

“I know right” Ten teased his dance partner. 

The group laughed together for the whole first half of class. 

Before the next part of the class, the professor reminded them about the upcoming assessment and how they hope everyone is working hard! A chorus of mumbled yes’s and sighs filled the studio.   
After the unnecessary reminder the class had a break. 

Jimin waddled over to Hobi with brimming cuteness. Hobi and his friends couldn’t stop themselves from cooing and the silver haired male's cute actions.

“Room for one more?” Jimin asked with ultimate aegyo.

“Is that even a question?” Taeyong said pulling a small Jimin his way. “Sit here”

Taeyong pulled Jimin down in between his legs and began playing with his hair. Taeyong’s guilty pleasure was babying anyone he found small, young or cute. Jimin and Taeyong were not exactly close but Jimin’s guilty pleasure was attention.

“How is practice going?” Jimin asked to J-hope.

“Really well actually, Lay is an amazing dancer to work with honestly he works HARD I really admire him to be honest” J-Hope replied earning hums of agreement from Ten, Johnny and Taeyong. 

“I really can’t wait to see your performance then if that is the case.” Jimin giggled happily as Taeyong continued to play with Jimin’s hair. 

Johnny was a little jealous of Jimin at that moment. He had a not so secret crush on Taeyong but he wouldn’t let his envy show at that moment because even he had to admit Jimin was cute. Ten could pick up on Johnny’s vibes and snuggled into him like a puppy.

“YAH! Jiwoo why don’t you snuggle into me like that?” BM pouted causing the group the laugh.

Jiwoo just glared and went to go sit with Lisa instead. Jiwoo would never say out loud that she loved BM, she did, but he was such a public embarrassment. Though, if she was really being honest with herself she did find his cringey behaviour endearing. The group laughed and BM’s exchange. Jimin liked how everyone in dance was this year it was warming. 

The second half of the lesson was fairly interesting. Despite the upcoming assignment, the class were in high spirits and full of energy. Hakyeon and Taemin were not in class today as they had workshops. Usually their absence would really bring Jimin down but this time he was able to keep smiling. 

Jimin had a ‘practice’ session arranged with Jungkook after class. They had now got all the moves perfected; you could say they were just practising the chemistry of the song. The lines of emotion and feelings were getting blurred in Jimin’s mind but he didn’t really realise or want to take notice. He was content as they were right now.

Jungkook was one of the first to leave the class, passing a discreet wink to Jimin as he did so. The older male blushed but tried to disguise it as a coughing fit. Jimin grabbed his bag waving Hobi and others bye. As he exited the room a bigger figure pulled him aside in the hallway. Jimin was taken aback at the suddenness of it let alone who it turned out to be. 

“Hey Jimin, sorry if I startled you I just need to talk you” The bigger male awkwardly spoke. 

“Ye...yeah sure, I i is everything okay shownu?” Jimin stammered 

“I just want to say that I want you to stop hurting Kihyun.” Jimin gasped but Shownu continued. “I don’t know what is going on with you and Suga and quite frankly I don’t want to know but whatever it is its hurting Kihyun and he doesn’t deserve it. I am a little disappointed to think you would. I know we are not ‘friends’ or whatever but from what I gather you are fairly close with Kihyun and Wonho, they talk fondly of you a lot and if you carry on you will break a relationship up and you will lose friends, good friends”

“Sh Shownu….”

“Sorry Jimin, I know it may be hard to hear but Kihyun means the world to me and even though I respect you as a peer I won’t stand still if you hurt Kihyun”

“You have the complete wrong idea shownu. Yoongi and I don’t even speak; we don’t even make eye contact. I am a little annoyed to be honest, not directly at you but I keep getting accused of whatever with Yoongi and I don’t ever see him being confronted but besides that I don’t think of Yoongi in that way. Say even if I did want to pursue Yoongi you think I would? Kihyun would and could murder, he kinda scares me so I wouldn’t actively do something to myself in his bad books, ask Wonho how scared I am of Kihyun… honestly.” 

“I can’t say if I believe your words or not but believe mine when I say don’t hurt Kihyun okay.” 

With that shownu left leaving a stunned Jimin wide eyed backed against the wall. Jimin eventually sighed. He was truly getting sick of all this speculation. Did he have to get an ‘I DO NOT WANT TO FUCK YOONGI ANYMORE’ tattoo across face? At this point it was feeling like a seemingly plausible option. 

Jungkook was underway with practicing when Jimin finally arrived. 

“Not like you to be so late” Jungkook teased. 

“Don't. I am not in the mood” Jimin slammed his bag down looking clearly stressed. 

“Okay okay, what’s up?” 

Jimin just rolled his eyes getting ready to practice. 

“No” kook grabbed Jimin’s wrist. “We aren't practising till you tell me what's going on. We won't have an effective practice if you start with this negativity.” 

Jimin sighed; he didn’t really want to talk with Jungkook they were not exactly the type to have heart to hearts. They met up, the danced, they fucked, and it worked. 

“I’m just fed up of this uni and everyone's obsession with drama and gossip. More than that I am sick of being dragged into other people's shit” Jimin was angry it was obvious. 

Jungkook stayed silent waiting for the details. 

“I am not Fucking Yoongi and if one more person accuses me of Fucking him I will lose it I am done as fuck. Last year okay I would have loved to be all up under him I won't even Fucking lie but he brutally rejected me in front of everyone, everyone and their uncle knows he doesn’t like me like that so what the fuck? why am I being accused? I am over him anyway for fuck's sake. What would I get out of splitting him and Kihyun up!? Seriously, I have better things to do with my time fuck.” 

Jungkook was pleased that Jimin was venting. He didn't know the people he was talking about as he kept a close circle of friends and didn't pay attention to anyone else really. 

“Don't let rumours get to Jimin come on” 

“I am not assed about rumours honestly it's more the fact people are actually fronting me, threatening me and shit like I get it you don't want Kihyun hurt honestly same but I am not involved in this” Jimin pushed his hair back in frustration. 

“You are actually being threatened what the fuck, who the fuck”

“It doesn't matter who it is Kookie, I am not Fucking Yoongi so I nothing to worry about there. But Kookie, I was thinking, can I not just tell people about us if people knew I was preoccupied then I wouldn't be getting half of this shit. Jimin looked hopefully towards the younger male. 

“I understand but I like what we have now. I don't want to share that with everyone else here, this is our thing. I'd rather no one know still okay?” 

Jimin nodded. He honestly felt better just being able to vent to someone. Hakyeon and Taemin and a busy schedule, Hobi was always with Rap Soc and Taehyung was at drama club. Jimin himself didn't really have a minute for his friends with all the time he was spending with Kookie. 

The pair got to practicing and being intimate. Jimin felt wanted and secure so pushed his worries to the back of his mind it didn't matter anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have a plan for this story but when other arc's present themselves sometime you just have to take a detour right? 
> 
> haha is anyone actually enjoying this or are the people reading just the people i force to?   
> either way thank you for reading!!! i hope you are liking it so far! thoughts???


	8. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is starting to burn himself out with all that is going own. 
> 
> Ravi tries to kind of warn JHope about Suga

Finally it was the day of the dance assessment. Jimin was looking forward to being able to show off his dance skills. He was worried at first that Jungkook wouldn't be able to match him in skill and performance causing their piece to look weak but luckily Kookie could match up. Jimin felt a little sad that after this he wouldn’t had a fully legitimate excuse to spend all his time with Kookie, but he guessed he should spend more time with friends, especially now he was getting accusations thrown at him. 

Whilst the class waited for the assessments to begin a tension could be felt in the air. Shownu was burning a hole into Jimin’s head whilst Jimin did everything, awkwardly, to avoid eye contact. 

“Hey Jimin, are you and Shownu okay, he looks like he is planning your murder” Kai said offering a warming smile to reassure Jimin.

“He probably is Kai” Jimin sighed. 

“Damn, you got Shownu… Shownu riled up. You? Jimin what did you?” Kai chuckled to himself trying to figure it all out. 

“You know Kihyun?” Kai nodded. “Well Shownu is friends with him and Kihyun seems to think I am fooling with Suga and Shownu is mad at me as he thinks it's true. So yeah.” 

“He really thinks you and Suga.... After last year? Kihyun must be hella paranoid.” 

“Possibly I couldn't tell you to be honest”

Taemin joined Kai and Jimin after overhearing Jimin and Kai speaking. 

“Jimin…. Why didn't you tell me?” Taemin asked.

Jimin shrugged as the first pair was called to perform. 

Jimin was half heartedly paying attention to people's dances. He was still getting silently murdered in one corner, Jungkook was giving him a lustful look in another and anyone who was paying the slightest bit of attention to Jimin were looking at him for answers. 

Jiwoo and Lisa began their 2U stage. This was the first one that actually caught Jimin’s attention. They were breathtaking. A tear trickled down Jimin’s cheek watching the couple dance on stage. He turned towards BM who looked so in love like he was watching an angel dance before him. Jimin was a hopeless romantic and found the whole thing beautiful. Jimin didn't know much about Lisa but had heard great things from Jisoo (Jimin guessed she had a crush and he could see why). 

Hobi and Lay took to the stage. They dominated the whole space they had. The chemistry between them was the best of the day. Shine suited them so well, the pull back and forth between them, Jimin felt as though he was watching a drama. They both acted out the feeling of the song and assumed a character perfect for them. Jimin knew lay was an amazing dancer but always found a new way to shock the class with his skills. 

Shownu and Eunki were next. Eunki was a transfer from a different grade. His skills were rumoured to be flawless especially when performing contemporary and modern styles. Jimin anticipated his performance. He thought it a shame he was paired with Shownu as he didn't want to pay attention to his performance. Jimin was petty like that and the eye roll when Shownu was called made Kai giggle a little. 

Beyond expectation Shownu and Eunki’s stage was beautiful. Shownu wasn't known for contemporary but even Jimin had to admit he pulled through. And Eunki, well Eunki was on another level. He was a dance force unto himself. 

Jimin and Jungkook were the final pairing to perform. As they made their way into their starting positions, whispers from the class could be heard. There were whispers of anticipation and curiosity. The music began and their performance, Jimin felt was better than expected. 

“Hey, hey, J-Hope” Kai called across the floor. 

‘Hmm?” 

“Did you see that? What is with those two? Are they a thing?” 

“How am I supposed to know I hardly see our Jiminie these days haha” J-Hope laughed. 

J-Hope looked to the stage at the two boys who had completed their assignment with wonder. They performance had a chemistry that you couldn't fake surely. Jimin and Jungkook are not drama majors and they certainly do not seem to have a natural talent for it. Jungkook asked Hakyeon and Taemin if they knew anything but they seemed just as out of the loop as curious as Hobi. 

Hakyeon was first to stop Jimin. 

“Jimin! What was that? I felt like I was watching something that should have been kept between you two in the bedroom” Hakyeon giggled though Jimin wasn’t amused.

“It was just a dance like everyone else’s, geez.” Jimin rolled his eye then cutely pushed Hakyeon. 

It was about five seconds later and Taemin came hurtling over.  
“Chim… I feel like I should be offended you didn’t tell me, your close and dear friend, that you were getting that good good from none other than Jungkook himself.” Taemin gave Jimin a wink.

“I totally agree with you except there’s nothing going on between me and Kookie okay” Jimin cutely and sarcastically reassured Taemin hoping he didn’t see through the younger’s lies. 

Hobi approached Jimin with Kai. 

“Before you two even think of opening your mouths the answer is no” Jimin gave a stern look.

“How do you even know what we are going to say?” Kai pouted. 

“Nice way to treat your amazing hyung, and delightful roommate. I see how it is Mr. Chim!” Hobi pretended to be annoyed.

“You are curious about me and kookie right? And you want to know if we are a thing right? Well I can tell you as I have told the globe that me and Jungkook just performed our piece like everyone else, it is not our fault we mastered the chemistry of the piece. I guess you can call that talent, nothing else. I have a vocal lesson in a minute so, bye” Jimin wandered off in a huff heading for the showers. 

\---

Hobi went to Rap Soc. Jooheon ambushed him as soon as he got there causing Hobi to scream. 

“It is funny to scare other people” Jooheon laughed to himself.   
“Ravi said he wants to talk to about something, don’t ask me what though, I wasn’t listening”

With that Jooheon danced off when his headphones in. Hobi always felt like a proud big brother when he was around Jooheon. He chuckled to himself and went to Ravi who was with Suga. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt” J-Hope motioned to the pair with a shy grin. 

“No no no, don’t worry, don’t apologise, you can interrupt anytime.” Suga immediately rambled offering a wide smile back. J-Hope giggled to himself as Ravi glared at him. 

“You want to speak to me?” J-Hope asked. 

“I always want to speak to you. Maybe I should get your sns then I can speak to you all the time.” Suga again quickly rambled. 

J-Hope hung his head slightly blushing with a mixture of flattery and second hand embarrassment. 

“He was talking to me you idiot” Ravi nudged Suga hope to wake him up from his trance. 

Suga whined as J-Hope was taken away from him to a more private corner of the room. 

“I told myself I wouldn’t intervene” Ravi spoke suddenly catching Hobi’s attention. “But here I am intervening. Just be careful with Suga. He isn’t as available as he is making himself out to be. You understand right?”

Hobi looked back a little confused. He was friends with Suga like everyone else at Rap Soc. J-Hope just though Suga was a bright and friendly guy. Thinking about it, people always seemed cautious when speaking about Suga as if he was a big scary force not to be reckoned with. J-Hope just nodded which luckily was enough to satisfy Ravi. Hobi went to find Jooheon who was jamming out with the female rappers making remixes to popular girl group songs so Hobi just joined in with ease. 

\--

Jimin was not in a good mood today. What had happened with Shownu and Jungkook not allowing him to be able to honestly rectify the situation was really eating away at him. Having a lesson with Kihyun today too just made Jimin want to scream. If thinking rationally he really wanted to tell Kihyun the truth about him and Kookie, Jimin and Kihyun weren’t exactly close but Jimin respected and felt no enmity towards him. Jimin didn’t know what was making Kihyun react this way, Jimin though it must be Yoongi acting like a cold dick pushing Kihyun away for whatever reason which is bound to raise Kihyun’s anxiety and paranoia but it wasn’t any of Jimin’s business not really, it seemed to be others making it his business. 

“Jimin, yo JIMIN. Earth to mochi. Hello” Wonho was prodding Jimin’s cheek trying to get his attention. Jimin eventually made eye contact.  
“Are you going to practice your lines with us as a group, you know we are in class and have projects to work on.”

Jimin looked away and wandered towards to window to feel a breeze on his face to return to his mind. Wonho gently followed him making sure no one else in class was paying attention; he tasked the other group members with practicing and offering feedback to each other whilst he tried to re engage Jimin. 

“Hey, Jimin. You are worrying me a little. I’ve seen you act in many ways but this is a first.” Wonho whispered reassuringly. 

“Yeah, I know. I am just not in the right head space you know for class today.”  
“Can I help in anyway?”

“No I don’t think so, unless you are a master at making people see the actually truth buried amongst the bullshit rumours I think I am on my own”

“Is this about Kihyun and Yoongi?”

Jimin turned to face Wonho trying to offer a convincing ‘I am okay’ smile.  
“I guess, kinda”   
Jimin shrugged and headed to the group to try and join in. even if he wasn’t up for singing himself he should at least be courteous to listen to the others and give feedback. 

Jimin headed straight to meet Taehyung after class. Tae was going to an acting club meeting but the members there were chill enough to let Jimin sit in quietly. Jimin noticed Wonho speaking to Kihyun after class. It seemed intense and Jimin hoped it wasn’t anything to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. please comment if you could? it would mean THE WORLD to me!!! <3   
> \- even if you wannna tell me my story is balls i dont mind^^


	9. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin is feeling lonely and shownu is acting on his suspicions.

Jimin left tae and his drama buddies, it was getting late and the small male was beyond tired. 

He texted Hobi asking his hyung if he had eaten; he had. Jimin felt a little sad about that. He had been feeling alone a lot lately. He decided to text Kookie to see if he was busy but he was apparently. Jimin sighed to himself. He didn't fancy being fully alone. 

He scrolled down his phone contacts. He knew Hakyeon had agency work and Taemin tutored almost every night. Kai would be getting chicken and going to meet Kyungsoo after his late classes. Jimin laughed to himself thinking of those two. 

Finally he hovered over Wonho's name. They weren't exactly close but Jimin thought of Wonho as an ally. He seemed kind and he was good company so to Jimin it was worth a shot right. 

[Text names in are how they appear on the others phone]

Mochi: hey Wonho! Are you busy? :) :) Jiminie 

Wonho ;): ayyy, Jimin, I have a bit of time right now what's up??? 

Mochi: nothings up, I haven't eaten yet and don't fancy being alone haha, lame I know -_- 

Wonho ;): aww and you asked me! Ahhh I am honoured, this is a blessed day! I don't have loads of time but how does ramen at the campus convenience store sound? :D 

Mochi: perfect!! See you ASAP? 

Jimin smiled to himself happy he wouldn't be alone at least. Jimin arrived about 2 seconds before Wonho. Jimin noticed he had a huge bag with him and that he was dressed kinda odd. 

“Hey, you sit down with that heavy bag, it's my treat I will bring it over” Jimin smiled. 

“Your treat? Is that like a hidden camera prank, you are nice but I don't think I've seen you this nice… not to me?” 

“Ehh, you have been really kind to me lately and you have done well to put up with my stroppy attitude hahaha so it's a thank you” 

Wonho smiled and nodded in response. It wasn’t long before Jimin returned with some instant ramen. 

“I hope you truly value this time with me” Wonho chuckled. “I shouldn't be eating this right now I have to go the gym in like 10 minutes haha.” 

“Oh. I am sorry.” Jimin smiled. “That explains the bag and the outfit” 

“Wait, did you think I would just stroll around in fitness gear?” 

“Well I know you like to wear tight clothes if any so I just assumed” Jimin tried hard to hold back laughter at Wonho's face. 

“Am I offended or flattered” Wonho teased before realising the time. 

“Shiiit. I will have to dash. I only ate half of my cup too. Eat my half and send me a picture of both the finished cups okay? When you eat mine think of me. Awww I feel so bad, you will be okay.” 

Jimin laughed and nodded ushering the older boy to leave.   
Jimin now sat alone with two noodle cups, he was happy though. He had fun with Wonho even if they only spend like 20 minutes together. 

\-- 

Yoongi was frustrated. He really liked Kihyun and they were a good couple. But Yoongi knew deep down he was losing feelings for him. Because of this he was always snappy and short with Kihyun. Yoongi hated himself because he knew it was hurting the pink haired male but he didn't have guts to just tell Kihyun the truth. That truth being another male had stolen his heart. 

Yoongi had fallen for J-Hope and he had fallen hard. He occupied every second of Yoongi’s mind. Ravi was constantly nagging him about the wrongs of Yoongi’s actions but honestly he didn't care. When he was in J-Hope’s presence he could block out everything. 

He was annoyed at himself today. He tried to get J-Hope’s sns details but Ravi got in the way of that plan. He could ask him again but that would just seem weird. As he was walking back to his dorm he spotted a familiar face eating noodles in a window. Finally Yoongi’s luck could change. 

\--

“Ahem” Yoongi tapped on Jimin’s shoulder. “May I Sit?” 

Jimin looked up surprised to see Yoongi standing beside him. With a mouth filled with noodles Jimin gestured for Yoongi to sit. They sat awkwardly for a while until Yoongi finally spoke. 

“So you know J-Hope right, you have sat together at lunch and stuff right?” 

“Err yeah. Hobi and I are really close we are roommates. What's happened? Has something happened?” Jimin started to irrationally panic. 

“WTF, shut up Jimin he is fine. What the hell. Anyway, I was wondering if you could give me his number.” 

Jimin choked on a noodle and turned to face Yoongi.   
“Why do you want his number? And why are you asking me like a creep?” 

“I am not asking like a Fucking creep. He is in Rap Soc and I am trying to get everyone's number to set up an event” Yoongi lied. “I just need his number I haven't had a chance to ask him for it yet and he didn’t put it on the signup sheet.” 

The lie was believable enough for Jimin to agree. He took Yoongi’s phone and placed Hobi’s number in it and passed it back. 

“Is that all now? As you can see I am kinda busy with my ramen so if you don't mind…” 

“Thank you Jimin! I owe you one, seriously! You are a Fucking life saver!” Yoongi tried to contain his excitement and gave Jimin an impromptu hug as thanks. 

Jimin cringed completely pushing him away. Once Yoongi left Jimin laughed to himself. He was thinking about how if such an exchange had happened a year previous Jimin would have been able to die happily. Though right now Jimin didn't really feel much, except from feeling rather weirded out. He texted Wonho about it straight away; giggling at his phone as he typed. He knew Wonho couldn't reply right now but that didn't matter. 

Someone saw Jimin and Yoongi’s exchange, Shownu. He worked at the convenience store and had been in the back sorting through stock. He was coming to the end of his shift as he entered the main shop floor. That is where he saw Jimin with Yoongi and a couple of ramen cups. Shownu saw red he was so angry, he had kind of hoped the rumours about them were not true but there before his eyes there were the two cheating scumbags having a date in plain sight. He felt so mad for his best friend, Kihyun deserved better. 

Shownu clocked off work and waited in an alley by Jimin’s dorm. Clearly his warning didn't get through to Jimin. Shownu would deal with Jimin first and deal with Yoongi tomorrow when he got a chance. 

\-- 

Jimin finished both cups finally and took a picture for Wonho. He smiled to himself making his way back to the dorms. He felt like the day didn't end so shitty. 

Walking down a dimmed alley Jimin heard a voice call out his name. Jimin answered in confused not really being able to make out who it was until his face was met with a fist. 

The impact completely took the small male off guard as he fell to the flood smashing his head against the pavement. Jimin opened his eyes his head felt completely swollen and he whimpered slightly as he sat up feeling sharp electric like pains interrogate his skull. 

“Get up” the voice beckoned. 

Jimin looked around to try and make the voice out and to see where it was coming from. Before Jimin could move or speak another forceful blow hit his stomach causing Jimin to curl up on the floor coughing up blood almost being sick. 

“I told you. I told you, you sick fuck not to hurt Kihyun. I told you I wouldn't be kind to you if you were messing around with Yoongi. And I see you today out in the open having a date with him. Giving him your number, hugging then giggling away as you text each other.” 

The voice was shaken with anger but Jimin could finally tell it belonged to Shownu. Jimin didn't have the energy to defend himself both verbally and physically. All he could do was lie there and hope his beating would be over quickly. 

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Shownu continues to kick and stamp on Jimin ask he spoke. “You think you hurt do you? Feel like you want to cry? You feel guilty? You feel sorry for yourself? It's nothing compared to what Kihyun will feel. He was genuinely concerned it was you getting to his boyfriend but he eventually came round and said that despite everything I don't think Jimin would do that to somebody. So he trusted you and you do him like that? You are sick as fuck park Jimin, sick. Spend all your time last year stalking him then he gets with someone who genuinely loves him, my friend Kihyun and you have to get your grubby paws involved and fuck everything up. You are a disgusting whore and everyone knows it.” 

\--- 

Jimin woke up in agony in his bed, he couldn't remember how he got from the alley way to his dorm but he was thankful he didn't wake up in the middle of a pavement. He still had time before class started he wasn't going to let Shownu’s beating stop him from attending class. It was a day of vocals so Jimin wouldn’t have to see Shownu. Maybe he would get a chance to speak to Kihyun, though he didn't know what he would say. Either way, Wonho was in his vocal class and he was friends with Kihyun and Shownu so maybe if he explains to him things would be okay. 

Jimin did his best to clean himself up though the cuts and bruises painting his face were too embedded to hide he would lie to anyone about the reason of they didn't need to know. He noticed Hobi had already left. I saddened Jimin a little. Maybe comforting words from his sunshine best friend would help him feel better. 

As he ate a porridge breakfast (anything harder would hurt his face too much) Taehyung burst through the door. He was singing some random song about mornings, Jimin and grass. It made no sense but Jimin chuckled to himself finding the tune comforting either way. 

Taehyung’s face dropped seeing Jimin’s beat up features. His eyes began to swell up as he tried to find words to say. 

“Hi tae, there is some porridge I in the fridge you can warm up if you are hungry” 

“Are you for real right now? Chimmie?! What happened to your face? I mean I know what happened so don't even think about lying but who did that to you?” Tae’s voice was shaky with anger and worry. 

“I am not sure who did it” Jimin lied. “It happened late last night it and it was dark. I think they wanted to rob me but I didn't have anything so beat me up instead.” 

Tae cautiously believed his friend. Jimin’s level of sass in his tone reassured Tae that despite his look Jimin wad relatively okay. 

\--

Jimin texted Wonho wondering if they could meet up for coffee before class. Wonho gratefully accepted the offer. 

“Hey Jimin” Wonho called out before stopping in his tracks. 

Wonho's eyes welled up looking at the various shades of blue and purple. What had happened, who did this, is he okay, why couldn't I help? 

Wonho was the most loyal caring friends you could ask for. Seeing Jimin he somehow felt guilty and angry that he could have helped him. He wished he hadn't left to go the gym. 

Wonho placed his arm onto Jimin’s shoulder and offered a warm smile. 

“Before you tell me what's wrong, Kihyun will be here in around 5 ish minutes is that okay?” 

Jimin just nodded and sipped his ice coffee.  
He looked up at Wonho with an innocent look in his eye; Wonho seemed to know the answer and assured the small male that it's okay to speak. 

“I, well, I… after you left Yoongi turned up” Jimin began. 

“Wait YOONGI DID THIS TO YOU?” 

“No no no shh. Yoongi came and asked me for Hobi’s phone number, which I thought was a little odd but they are both in the same club so they must be friendly so I gave Yoongi the number and honestly Wonho he turned into a different person he was so happy he even hugged me” 

“Ah yeah I remember you texted me” 

“Yes exactly, when I texted you I was laughing at my phone. Well I was walking back and I was attacked. I feel I was scared, angry and confused but then it turned out to be Shownu. He was calling me a whore and disgusting for going on a date with Yoongi behind Kihyun’s back, getting his number and texting him etc etc… he wouldn't stop for so long hyung” Jimin began to well up his voice shaken with anxiety. 

Wonho's heart sank hearing the story and Jimin affectionately calling him hyung too Wonho just wanted to protect him. He pulled Jimin to his chest to allow his muffled whimpers be absorbed by his jumper. 

Kihyun stood with his mouth agape, he had arrived at the cafe and heard Jimin’s story. He knew Jimin wasn't cheating he told Shownu yesterday that he didn't think it was Jimin so why would Shownu do that. Kihyun was so angry, angry at himself, angry at Yoongi and angry and Shownu. 

Kiham: I have just saw Jimin, wtf did you do Shownu, I told you I didn't suspect him anymore, I am so mad. Don't use my problems as an excuse to attack people! Don't speak to me I don't even think I'd be able to stomach the sight of you. I am so angry!!!!!!!!!!!! Not even that I am appalled Shownu. Utterly disappointed. 

Kihyun put his phone back in his pocket satisfied with his message to Shownu for now. 

Wonho noticed the pink haired male stood looking hopeless. He softly nodded showing Kihyun it was okay to come over. Kihyun returned a look that said I heard everything. Wonho could tell this meaning from the look and still urged Kihyun to come over. 

“I am so sorry Jimin, I… I didn't want anyone hurt, not like this. I mean if Yoongi was cheating I would wanna murder the dude but like I would wanna be the one doing the murdering. I can't believe Shownu I am sorry I really am, fuck I feel so bad can I help you” Kihyun solemnly spoke. 

“Kihyun, it's okay. It's not your fault. I understood your concerns and worries with regard to Yoongi and me but honestly if he is straying it's not with me. Never been me haha. I am over him honestly.” Jimin tried to smile.   
“Do you guys wanna meet me at Cafe Du later on like 4pm?” Jimin asks unsure quite as to why. 

“You know I will be there chimmyyyy” Wonho cooed. 

“Um I think I will need to speak to Shownu and Yoongi but if I am free I will come. I am sorry Jimin” the candyfloss haired boy replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update..... how did you find it?   
> i have been busy working on my mixtape....... yeah if you wanna listen i mean you can do... LOL 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/malika-dionne-pache/sets/mchu


	10. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi and kihyun finally end things.   
> yoongi and jhope start things?

Yoongi spent all night texting Hobi. He was ecstatic he actually replied to his messages. 

SweetSugaa: can we hang out later today?!?!

SunshineHope: hehe, sure thing, what do you wanna do? 

SweetSugaa: I will tell you later, meet me at that UGLY statue in the quad. 

SunshineHope: sure thing! What time? :D :D 

SweetSugaa: what time does it get dark, I wanna hang with you when it's dark ;) 

SunshineHope: … should I be worried! I don't like being scared. If you scare me Suga I won't be your friend! :( !!!!! 

Yoongi smiled down at his phone. Maybe what he had planned would scare J-Hope but he had to tell him today! 

Yoongi was planning on breaking up with Kihyun around lunch time today. He had to be honest with himself; he didn't care for Kihyun any more. He was too smitten with J-Hope to be able to stay loyal; everything would be a mess if he carried on failing to hide his feelings. 

The second plan of the day was to see if he and J-Hope get on well when it's just the two of them and see if he wants to hang out more…. He wasn't going to call it dating or anything but he could disguise it as a RapSoc project for the upcoming social. 

SweetSugaa: I think it gets dark around 6pm, so meet me then! We can always get food to or whatever! See you later hope ~

SunshineHope: food isn't scary so I will give you a chance ;) ahaha! See you later Sugaaaa ~~ 

Yoongi was annoyed at himself for how excited he was.   
His phone buzzed again. Hurriedly, he took his phone out expecting another text from hope but no it was from Kihyun. 

KiHunny: we need to talk a s a p!!!!!!! 

SnakeSuga: yeah I was thinking the same, our spot @ lunch? 

KiHunny: fine. 

Yoongi sighed, he knew Kihyun was pissed. The worst part was Yoongi couldn't even complain or argue it was his own entire fault Kihyun was acting how he was. 

\--- 

After the first lesson of the day Kihyun headed to the dance studios, if shownu was anywhere the dance rooms or the gym.  
As he entered the building he saw shownu in the distance. He seemed to be talking to a bunch of people. Kihyun wouldn't usually interrupt but what happened to Jimin was inexcusable.

"Shownu!" Kihyun called. "Get here now!"

A chorus of 'oooh's' came from Shownu's friends as he held his head low to approach Kihyun.  
Kihyun felt sick to his stomach watching shownu approach him. He couldn't help but to picture and imagine the sheer size and force of shownu beating up Jimin.

"What. The. Fuck. Shownu"

Shownu just held his head to avoid eye contact.

"Nothing to say I see" Kihyun scoffed shaking his head in disbelief. "You are really pathetic. How could you beat Jimin up? Seriously! Don't even think about trying to defend you actions! Even if Jimin and Yoongi were together behind my back that doesn't give you the right to do what you did! I told you I stopped suspecting Jimin didn't I, so what the actual fuck! Don't consider yourself a friend of mine anymore. Also, leave Yoongi to me, as much as I hate him right now I can't handle two people being beat up because of me."

Shownu just stood the feeling sorry for himself as Kihyun slammed the door as he excited the building.

He texted Yoongi and arranged to meet him at lunch time, that meant Kihyun had to sit through another lesson before facing Yoongi.

He spent his second lesson with Leo. Leo and Kihyun became friends through Yoongi and Ravi. They got on really well, Leo shared Kihyun’s sense of humour and wasn't like his other friends. He was never trying to be all up in his business or anything.

Leo was quiet most of the time and right now that is what Kihyun needed.

After what seemed to last a lifetime it was finally time to confront Yoongi. He wanted answers; whatever price came with those answers Kihyun was willing to pay it. After Jimin being hurt so badly Kihyun couldn't sit still.  
\---  
Yoongi sat impatiently waiting for Kihyun to arrive. He was feeling less anxious them he thought he would be feeling.

Ravi was in his morning lesson and gave Yoongi a talk. As much as Ravi was disappointed in his friend he was happy that Yoongi was finally going to let Kihyun out of his misery.  
Kihyun approached and stood directly in front of where Yoongi was sat. His glare was deep and his arms were folded, the goal was to look unshaken inform of Yoongi.

"Have you saw Jimin?" Kihyun asked.

Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Not this again Kihyun. I am not cheating on you with Jimin seriously.

"Have you saw Jimin today?"

"Kihyun I wanted to speak to you about something. Not talk about your paranoia over Park fucking Jimin"

Kihyun shook his head letting out a slight disbelieving laugh.

"I will take that as no then. Just so you know, from your behaviour and my suspicion Jimin was beaten up yesterday after you went to see him. Did you know that?"  
Yoongi went to interrupt but Kihyun continued.  
"I honestly do not know what's got in to you Yoongi not only has your behaviour hurt me now Jimin is hurt, I am so sorry to him. I told you after shownu threatened Jimin after dance class that you would have to seriously think about things! To be honest Yoongi I don't even want to hear what you have to say but make it quick"

Yoongi was shocked at how Kihyun had approached him. Usually it would involve screaming and crying but Kihyun was completely composed. It scared Yoongi because he could still feel how angry Kihyun was at him.

"I didn't know that happened to Jimin, I didn't mean to let things escalate as they have done. I am genuinely sorry for that. But what I wanted to say is I think it's time for us to break up. I didn't cheat on you but I have gradually lost feelings for you. It's nothing you have done, though the constant accusations didn't help. If I am honest Kihyun, a new guy started RapSoc, and he doesn't know that I like him but it's true I do like him. It's not Jimin but it's someone who Jimin knows, though he doesn't know that I like him. I am sad we weren't able to work out but I can't hide my feelings any longer, I know I've hurt you and for that I am sorry"

Kihyun just stood there unmoved. He was like an emotionless statue staring through Yoongi. Inside he felt a duality of relief and sadness. He was upset that Yoongi must not have liked him that much from the start. All the sweet nothings said in the sat playing like a gag reel through is brain cringing as they meant nothing. He was angry that the whole time he was denying cheating he was falling for someone else that hurt. It cut deep ripping through his skin penetrating his soul leaving it in two worthless pieces.

But that being said he also felt relief. He wasn't happy with Yoongi anymore. As much as he would like to hold onto him it was over, the feelings had changed. The relationship had turned toxic, Leo had reiterated that many times to him but Kihyun was stubborn. He tried to remind himself he was worth more, he deserved more and that he was worthy to be loved and it didn't have to come from Yoongi.

Despite all this inner turmoil Kihyun remained vacant. Yoongi didn't know whether to speak to offer comfort.

"I have to go Kihyun. I am sorry but it's for the best, you will be better for it."

With a sigh Yoongi got up to leave. He had to now recover from that conversation and psyche himself up to meet with J-Hope.

Kihyun remained unmoved until it was certain Yoongi was gone completely. Once he was certain he broke down. Hugging his knees he cried for a solid 30minutes (resulting in him being late for acting class). He wanted to scream as he felt stupid. He felt stupid for falling for Yoongi when he did. Kihyun worried the whole campus would think he was an idiot and that scared him.  
\---  
Hobi sat on a high wall waiting patiently for Suga to arrive.  
Yoongi approached and could help but smile seeing the taller guy in a world of his own swinging his legs.

"JHOPE" the smaller guy shouted across the quad.

Hope smiled wide waving his arms like an inflatable. He rushed down to greet Suga, for some reason he felt nervous to hang with him just them two. They got on really well at rap soc so there was no reason they wouldn't get along if they were together. Maybe he was feeling nervous due to the slight crush he may have developed. Still in its infancy, Hobi’s crush had started last week. Suga was rapping to the group and J-Hope kept noticing that Suga was looking at him a lot. Suga would send winks at Hobi and every so often his tongue would stick out. It was honestly hot and attractive and had Hobi snatched instantly. So when a random text came from Suga it's safe to say J-Hope was delighted.

“I hope you don’t mind that I asked to spend time with you, like don’t think I am weird or something” Suga said feeling a little anxious. 

“Oh no no, of course I don’t mind but don’t ask to meet me alone in the dark without telling me why, luckily it’s still light” J-Hope smiled back.

“I know” Suga huffed. “I hate the light; I am much more comfortable at night.” 

The two walked to a nearby park off campus, Suga liked it there as there were not many students who visited. He felt he could escape the crazy world of university and its seeming dramas. Plus, when Jimin was being a stalker it was a good refuge point. The park was called SOPE which Suga thought it was random as he didn’t really understand the acronym but after spending a lot of time in the park writing lyrics it began to hold more meaning. Souls Obscure Pertinacious Earth. Suga determined it to mean people are different yet still come together even if the place we’re in is stubborn and unforgiving; but he guessed it could be interpreted in many ways as that was the way of language and that was what got him fascinated in writing lyrics in the first place.

The pair sat on a bench giggling together eating fast food from the stalls along the lake front. 

“This would be a perfect place to take a date” Hobi exclaimed stuffing his face with a random dumpling.

Suga blushed to himself wondering how he was to muster up any courage whilst the atmosphere was confusing. Suga didn’t even know if Hobi was gay but that hasn’t stopped Suga trying in the past, his tongue technology reputation preceded him.

“What would your perfect date be like then?” Suga asked inquisitively.

Hobi smiled. “Well. It would be with a guy I liked and that I could laugh with. We could do anything if the atmosphere was right. I’d like to do couple things and take lots of selfies.”

Suga chuckled to himself. Hobi’s demeanour was suggestive that he was blushing. That reassured Suga that maybe Hobi may like him back. He didn’t want to rush anything and thought of the best way to express what he was thinking without sounding forward or creepy.   
“That sounds sweet. I haven’t thought about my own perfect date. All I know I would like to feel relaxed in both the activity and person.” 

“Similar to my style” Hobi responded mentally kicking himself. 

“ahaha, you’re right. I guess now I will have more time to explore dating. I broke up with Kihyun today.” Suga sighed but felt comfort in Hobi nudging closer to him on the bench. “It was for the best, I stopped liking him so it wasn’t fair to keep hold of him. Besides I started to like someone else”

“Sorry to hear that Suga, but you like someone else? Oooo, tell me” Hobi teased.

“Nope, it’s top secret information.” Suga joked back. “Yah, it’s getting late, let me walk you back to your dorm.”

“Psssshhh, no fair” Hobi laughed.

“Hey we will hang out more not pout J-Hope, it doesn’t suit you. Plus you will be coming to the RapSoc showcase.”

“Yep, I am excited for that plus everyone is going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for slow update. christmas was hectic!!! but i am back! please let me know if you like this? i dont know if i should even contiue you get me! anyway!! love love love famss


	11. healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumors being of Ten Johnny and Taeyong. questions arise about Jimin and sope prevalent too

Hobi hadn't seen Jimin for a couple of days, he had tried messaging but with not much response. He tried asking Tae but he too hadn't heard much from their Mochi friend. Dance class felt strange without Jimin. He would always be playing up during breaks but everything seemed off without him.

The class was very lively, everyone sharing whispers and eyes around the room, one thing that gets a class in university this riled up and that is gossip.

Hobi headed to were Kai and lay were sat and asked what was going on. Lay as usual was rather oblivious to what was going on; he kept himself in his own happy world. Kai wasn't one hundred percent sure but explained that from what he could gather; Jimin was sleeping about and got beat up because of it.

"Wait a minute though; who is he supposed to have been sleeping with?" Hobi pondered.

"I don't know I hear one is in our class and apparently something actually happened between him and Yoongi" Kai shrugged.

Hobi looked confused as he knew Jimin and Yoongi certainly was not a thing nor have they ever been a thing.

Hobi spotted someone he thought may be able to shed a little more light on things, Jungkook.  
"Have you heard from Jimin?" Hobi inquired.

"Nope? Why?" Jungkook replied without as much as a glance at J-Hope.

"You two are close so I thought he may be staying with you or something like that"

"No. I am too busy for Jimin" with that Jungkook got up and left.

Jimin didn't remain the hottest news once BM arrived with some speculations he didn't mind sharing with anyone with ears.

He was a little overly interested in the relationship between Taeyong, Ten and Johnny.

"So I am almost certain Ten and Johnny are dating, they just are I just know it BUT I am over here like wtf because Taeyong is waaaaaay close with them. I am like is he one of their exes and just sticking close by, is he stuck in a one sided love or like are they, as three, an item? Which would be odd surely that can't work like don't they get jealous and shit like I need answers!"

Jiwoo tried to hide her embarrassment toward BM.

"Mathew one like why is what they are or aren't any of your business, why are so bothered seriously. And two and what if they are in a three person thing, if it works for them then good on them, don't make them feel awkward just because you personally wouldn't do that"  
BM rolled his eyes and continued to speculate.

The truth was Ten; Johnny and Taeyong were in fact in a three person relationship. It certainly worked for them. Taeyong was very caring in the relationship looking out for the others making sure they were all happy and organising dates. Ten was a joker among the three; he would wind the others up but was also the most loving. Johnny was the one who get them all together; he always had a big heart and knew he was poly, when he caught feelings for the pair he was worried he may get rejected. Taeyong was the most apprehensive but was willing to give it a go. Now he can't lie threesomes are his favourite thing.

They usually put a sexy jam on and would get into their groove with some sexy moves. Johnny would get turned on the most watching Taeyong giving ten a Lap dance. Being in a three person relationship wasn’t all about threesomes and they would do things as pairs too, including romance and intimacy. But when they were together as three it was fire.

Hobi could not care less; he was too worried about Jimin. Yoongi didn't mention anything to him on their "date" yesterday, from descriptions he received from Tae Jimin must have looked awful. He just hoped he was okay.

Truthfully Jimin had gone to stay with Kihyun. Kihyun's roommate, Hyungwon, didn't mind Jimin staying over for a couple of days. A witness for when Kihyun decides to go OTT with his nagging was always welcomed. Kihyun was in full mother mode. He wouldn't let Jimin out of his sight, he made sure the younger was fed; getting rest and making sure his wounds were sufficiently dressed. Wonho would also be there constantly helping Kihyun. Hyungwon would just watch occasionally joke whining that the older makes wouldn't take care of him like that.  
Jimin stayed with Kihyun for 3days and took the time off from uni. Rest was needed plus avoiding shownu was a bonus. Not to mention the entire arts department survived on gossip and he didn't want to deal with that.

Arriving back eventually at his dorm Jimin was greeted with anger concerned Hobi.

"Don't ask, I am okay I am going to sleep so..." Jimin tried to get out of the interrogation.

"No, you are sitting on the sofa and providing me with an explanation actually. Do you even know how worried I've been? Hmm?"

Jimin sighed and sat on the sofa, trying to find words to explain the situation to Hobi.  
Hobi sat on the floor looking up at his friend not wanting to miss his expressions. Hobi had been worried and didn't want Jimin to lie to him.

"I was attacked, you know beat up. But I am alive so how about we drop it!?"

"Jimin stop it please"

"It was over the Yoongi thing. Okay? A person who knows Kihyun got carried away and assumed all sorts that's all."

"You're not going to tell me who it is?"

"Won't make a difference if I do so no, I'm not. Anyway have you spoke to Yoongi? He asked me for your number like a creep but I gave it to him anyway, hope you don't mind?"

"Yeah I speak to him a lot actually" Hobi blushed. "We had a date too, no we hung out? Yeah we hung out."

Jimin just hummed and nodded. Not really thinking about really what Hobi was saying.  
"If that's all then I will be going to bed"

Hobi felt deflated. Seeing Jimin so dull was hurting his soul. He hoped his bright friend would come back soon.

SweetSugaa: hey Suga, I just saw Jimin, did you hear about what happened? Do you know who hurt him?

SunshineHope: hey hopie, yeah I have heard what happened to Jimin; Kihyun mentioned it to me when we broke up. I think shownu; the guy from his dance class did it! Kihyun said he has sorted shownu out. Don't get too involved hopie; I don't want you to get hurt too.

SweetSugaa: I won't get hurt, I just want to know who it was do I can cut them off and give them death glares till graduation. Why would shownu do that to Jimin though? I thought shownu was chill + mellow...

SunshineHope: he was very close friends with Kihyun. I fell out of love with Kihyun but didn't tell him + during that time I was looking at someone else. Shownu assumed it was Jimin and lashed out because I hurt Kihyun, so really I should have been the one attacked.... Sorry your friend got hurt because of me hope, don't hate me please!

SweetSugaa: I don’t hate you, quite the opposite actually, I am just glad you aren’t hurt. 

Suga looked at his phone doing his usual overanalysing. Hobi said ‘quite the opposite’ which would mean he loves me… but surely he can’t love me? Can he? I mean what’s not to love but maybe it’s an expression? He is just being kind to reassure me that it’s an unfortunate situation and not to blame myself even though it pretty much is mostly my fault. 

Jimin lay in bed. The thought of going back to classes was a little daunting but at least he didn’t look like tendered meat anymore. He was thankful towards Wonho and Kihyun for taking care of him, Hyungwon too. Jimin texted Tae but he responded that he was hanging out with friends. He would have liked to talk to his best friend. He felt so distant lately, at a time when Jimin needed him most. Jimin wasn’t too disheartened, he chuckled thinking of how he became close with Wonho and Kihyun which was a scenario he would never have thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, please comment if you like reading this... feel like giving up.   
> tips thoughts ideas? all welcomed


	12. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin returns to class.....
> 
> rumors fly about
> 
> tea comes back

Jimin woke up to a flurry of texts from Hobi, Kihyun and Wonho, Jimin smiled. As much as their nagging annoyed him because he was ‘okay’ he still felt happy and comforted they care. Wonho demanded he take Jimin to and from his dance classes until further notice, kihyun was making sure he was eating and Hobi was trying to act normal by talking about random things and sharing random clips. There was nothing from Tae again. If something like this had have happened previously Tae wouldn't leave Jimin’s side. Once Jimin scraped his elbow on a grainy wall and Taehyung would not let Jimin move a muscle, fussing over him as if it was a serious injury. Jimin sighed thinking about how he had had an injury but no Tae to comfort him. What made things weirder was that they were not roommates nor were they in the same classes this year. 

Jimin was warmly welcomed back into class. Hakyeon couldn't help himself from babying Jimin, making sure he was okay asking him if he needed anything. Taemin was more after the details of what went down. 

Jimin, even though able to go back to class, was advised to take things easy. The teachers were understanding and for his next assignment he was allowed to just do the written portion and a minor performance interpretation rather than a whole choreography. 

After class Jimin tried to stop Jungkook, they had not spoken for such a long time he felt it was weird for them not to have. Kook stopped for a moment but their conversation was slightly awkward and dry. But it was enough to satisfy Jimin. 

Wonho, true to his word, was there waiting for him like an underdressed embarrassing mum. It made Jimin giggle and reassured him that there were people he could rely on, who cared for him. Jimin spent most of his time with Wonho, Kihyun and their friends from there on in. 

 

Tae had become so occupied he didn't keep up with Jimin or his friends. If he had a moment to think he would probably feel bad but spending time with Jungkook was all consuming. Tae couldn't quite pinpoint when his crush started but it was pretty concrete.

Undeniably Tae was attracted to the younger male. He heard Jimin and Hobi mention him at the start of the semester but Tae felt a little betrayed that they didn't give him the full deets. His vocal classes started crossing over into his contemporary dance class (an extracurricular class to give Kook more feeling when he dances). Due to this development Jungkook came to class in his dance sweats and casual wear. Tae would try to play it cool but it was obvious he was staring at Jungkook's slender sculpted body under his white tees and loose shirts. This behaviour only encouraged by the youngers telling looks, cheeky winks and sly smirks.  
This wasn't a one sided thing. Jungkook took special interest in the eccentric elder. Having lost his fuck buddy, Jimin, kook was looking for something or someone that could keep him occupied. A beautiful, older, taller, deep voice smooth like honey classmate with a clear interest in him was and obvious next step.

As the semester progressed the pair increasingly grew closer. They became very handsy with each other, sometimes to the point it could disrupt the lesson. Baekhyun didn't really mind the handsy pair, he would be a hypocrite if he passed any judgement, in Baek’s circle of friends he was known for his skinship and if he was dating you you were basically signing up to be smothered. Seulgi felt rather uncomfortable but not enough to make a huge issue. She would throw major shade at them and referred to her scoffs as vocal warm ups. Yoohyeon was encouraging of the handsy pair. She was very affectionate with all ladies. She argued it was her hands showing appreciation so who was she to argue. She had a little reputation among the gay women on campus and she was proud of it.

After hanging out outside of class hours, it wasn't long before the pair found themselves embraced and sweaty in the old locker room in the drama bloc. The pair became inseparable. Though jungkook was happy to have someone, he was still annoyed at Jimin for calling off their arrangement. What better than to go after Jimin’s best friend. Even though Kook had those ulterior motives he couldn't deny the connection he felt with Tae. 

It would get under Kook’s skin everytime Taehyung would mention his best friend Jimin. A constant reminder of what he no longer had. He did feel a little saddened at the turn of events, he was annoyed to lose his fuck buddy he didn't want Jimin to be hurt. But acting cold came a little too naturally so sadness didn't last long. 

“Hey, I get it, Jimin was hurt and you feel like a bad friend because you didn't know and didn't do anything, I’m sorry. But like instead of telling me this go make it up to Jimin instead, so our time can be you know our time and not me being your therapist.” Kook placed soft kisses on tae’s collarbone as he spoke. Taehyung was feeling really bad about the whole situation but couldn't help himself from being distracted by the handsome younger male on him like a leech. 

“Fine I will see him tomo..” Tae tried to offer a response but his face was quickly taken over by lustful hormones in full fruition. 

\-----  
Tae paced outside Jimin and Hobi’s dorm door. He felt like such a bad friend but knew that the longer he avoided Jimin the worse he would feel. As he was about to muster up the courage to knock on the door Hobi burst out. 

“Aaaaaah” Hobi screamed stumbling on a shocked Tae. “TaeTae, what a pleasant surprise, I’ve missed you.”

“Hehe, I missed you too hyung, I am here to see Jimin is he in?”

“Wow, not even here to see me… rude.” Hobi joked. “Yeah he is in. i am off out but you better stop being a stranger too.” Hobi pushed Tae inside of their dorm before hopping to Rap Soc.

Jimin was on the sofa immersed in choreo videos and didn't notice Tae entering. With a deep breathe Tae ran over and jumped next to his small best friend on the sofa. 

“CHIIIM CHIIIIM” Tae shouted.

Jimin jumped out of his skin but soon ended up in a fit of giggles. He had missed Tae so much. 

“How could you get attacked HOW, my poor baby Chimmy. Are you being looked after? I feel so so bad I havent been around, my excuse isn't even justified not when my precious Jimin was hurt. I am so super sorry. How can i make it up to you? I will literally be your slave if that is what you want seriously. I will do anything, I feel so bad it's been so long. Are you even still my friend, do you still like me omg.”

Tae spoke at 100 miles per hour, smothering Jimin with bear hugs and face snuggles as Jimin smiled softly and reassuringly. With a chuckle Jimin responded. 

“Its okay Tae, I don't hate you, how could I ever. It was sad not having you around but I am okay. You know Kihyun? Me and him are actually good friends right now, he is like my mother honestly. And Wonho, one of Kihyun’s friends and in my vocal group he is a real one. He really looks after me and he actually escorts me to and from class. Don't beat yourself up too much but maybe be a little more available, I kinda miss you ALOT.” Jimin chuckled shyly hugging Tae as Tae snuggled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this short update. please let me know what u think of everything so far? would mean a lot even if u think its rubbish lol.   
> ive been travelling then i got sick rip. updates should be better soon ILY anyone who reads


	13. TaeTenNy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten thinks of performing at the up coming rap event...

Jiwoo ran into Ten as he came out of his dorm and called him over to walk with him to class. He kindly agreed.

“Hey i actually wanted to say something to you” Jiwoo exclaimed.  
“Oh really?2 Ten giggled. “Should I be worried?”  
“Um…. maybe. So basically my big dumbass boyfriend is VERY interested in your private life, well your sex life actually. He keeps telling everyone all these theories he has conjured up and basically i want to apologise on his behalf because obviously its none of his business.”  
“Oh yeah, i heard about what BM has been saying, but its literally okay like me and Johnny and Taeyong are together. So he isnt far wrong” Ten giggled again this time pushing Jiwoo slightly.

Jiwoo felt that she could die from embarrassment on the spot but being a bad bitch she weren't gonna let it show and laughed along with Ten pushing him back. 

“So sorry my boyfriend is a nosy bitch… he is like a 14 year old girl in school, honestly.” Jiwoo smiled.  
“Oh i get that, Johnny is the same, he claims to know all the gossip because he volunteers at the radio but like i am like 99% sure its all fake. What makes matters worse is the fact Taeyong actually believes him.”  
“Oh wow. Im sure it makes for entertainment though.” Jiwoo laughed at Tens exaggerated actions when he spoke.  
“It makes for something,” Ten laughed along.

In class Ten found himself sitting with J-Hope and Lay. 

“Hey Lay, are you gonna perform at the RapSoc night? I mean I know you ain't in the society but its open mic pretty much?” J-Hope asked the bewildered lamb. Lay always seemed in a world of his own yet on stage he looked as though he had everything together. 

“Ooo yes Lay you should do it” Ten encouraged.  
“Hmm I don't know… maybe” lay seemed apprehensive.   
“It will be better if you perform, like bro you have such a stage presence.” J-Hope beamed a smile you couldn't quite refuse.   
“If I have to perform, then so does Ten” 

“Wait? What? I don't rap haha, I don't really sing hip hop?” Ten laughed thinking Lay’s suggestion was a joke.   
“I'm serious.” Lay looked stern.   
“That is actually a great idea… you could collab??? Someone do rap parts while you sing?” J-Hope clapped his hands like a seal.   
Ten just smiled. At first he told himself he wasn't going to think about it but as the lesson ensued the idea didn't seem so bad.

Getting back to the dorms Ten flung himself onto to sofa letting out the most exaggerated sigh.   
“Ten baby, what's on your mind?” Taeyong asked comfortingly from behind the sofa as he approached to massage Ten’s tense frame.   
Ten placed his hand over the elders. 

“I was asked to perform today, and at first I thought no but now I am considering it, but I don't know how it will work out?”  
Taeyong placed his head on Ten’s shoulder looking towards the younger. 

“Well it sounds like you want to do it so you should do it. Johnny and I will support you no matter what baby” 

When Ten and Taeyong were introduced they were a little awkward with each other. Taeyong, despite his harsh looks and bad reputation, was actually really shy and sensitive. Ten was always a lot more outgoing which threw Taeyong off a little bit at first. But there was never any jealousy or awkward feeling when it came to Johnny. They both knew he had feelings for both of them. At first they kept it that way but over time Ten and Tae began to develop feelings for each other. This warmed Johnny’s heart knowing the two people he loved the most were beginning to love each other too. Figuring out their relationship dynamic did take a little time but now they were an unstoppable unit. 

“Actually, could you help me?” Ten turned to face the older male more. 

“Hm? How?”

“Its the RapSoc event coming up, a member asked me to perform, J-Hope”

“Oh right I know him vaguely. So how can i help exactly.”

“I mean if you arent busy or anything maybe collab with me? My style isnt very I dont know, what the RapSoc would go for? I dont know, I want to perform but I really dont want to be alone”

“Ten” Taeyong jumped over the sofa to hug his boyfriend. Ten had never asked anything of him before so was feeling really touched. “Yeah I will help you. Omg this will be so fun. I dont know what we are going to do but it will be fun. Omg I cant wait to tell Johnny ahhhh!”

“Cant wait to tell me what?” Johnny entered their living space with a raised eyebrow.

“Ten asked me to help him with a performance.”   
“Oh” Johnny smirked. “Is that so?”  
“Yeah, I didnt think he would be so eager haha, we dont have any ideas yet” Ten laughed watching Taeyong’s actions   
“Well maybe I can help inspire some ideas for you” 

Johnny approached the pair with hooded eyes, he had an agenda the others knew instantly. The air became cloudy with lust and desire, it was almost uncomfortable to breathe. Bodies blinding vision, smells of musk and sweat entwining. Muffled words, skin on skin the only sounds in the room. Warm breaths send shivers across each person’s skin moving and molding as if one. 

\------   
After an almost embarrassingly raunchy night Ten head to the recording studio rooms. Taeyong said he would meet Ten there after lunch as he had an idea and that is the only place he can get his ideas out. 

He could hear everyone practicing for the RapSoc show. He was looking forward, everyone was. The atmosphere on campus had been tense and awkward with the public break up of the campus couple Kihyun and Suga. The whole fiasco with Jimin being attacked by Shownu. It was all very tense. So the Rap night would hopefully offer some relief. Plus if you took a flyer with you you get free shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!   
> -please let me know if I should continue this because like I need that validation bois! 
> 
> Hope this was okay!


	14. let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyun has a slight break down.   
> kihyun ivited to the rap event  
> jimin invited ton the rap event

Kihyun was hurt. Hurt by Yoongi. How could he have moved on so quickly? Nothing was confirmed but it was obvious Yoongi was after Hobi, Kihyun wasn't blind. Thinking back to the start of his relationship with Suga, Kihyun knew it wouldn't be long for Hobi to fall for him if he hadn't already. 

In a glorious attempt to hide from his feelings he decided to sing bad ass bitch songs in class. He began his hot demise with a sassy rendition of “all men are pigs” by studio killers. Kihyun was really smug thinking of Yoongi as a pig. It was fair to say Kihyun petty was showing. Leo was a little too aware of what kihyun was doing. He held back, we wanted to see where kihyun was going to go. “I don't need a man” by the pussycat dolls was next, the sassy was yet to settle. Kihyun was seemingly owning his shit, he came across confident. 

“You got a point to prove?” Leo probed when kihyun sat back down. 

“What do you mean?” Kihyun nervously chuckled his response. 

“Just interesting song choices. Can't fault the delivery of the songs though” Leo responded not wanting to pressure Kihyun too much. 

Next it was time for him to channel his inner Britney and belt out “stronger”. Kihyun could feel himself relating too much, getting in too deep. He finished his hot mess with “someone else” by Miley Cyrus. 

He hated the Yoongi was able to still play with his emotions even post break up. Seeing Yoongi smile or be okay really annoyed kihyun. He was annoyed that he had to deal with everything with Jimin when yoongi basically caused it. He hated himself for his own part he had to play. Jimin was hurt and he lost shownu. But all Yoongi seems to have done is gain. He is now more popular now news of him being single has spread.

Then everything hit, he broke down. Leo rushed straight up and took him out of class. 

Everyone was shocked and turned to Wonho and Jimin who were closest to kihyun in the class but they were just as dumbfounded as everyone else. 

“Talk now.” Leo spoke firmly but comfortingly. 

“I don't wanna talk about it, I just sang about out” Kihyun rushed out before more tears fell. 

“This isn't you, crying over someone else. Kihyun what is wrong” leo began to sound more concerned this time. 

“It's just I am frustrated Leo. I put myself on the line with Yoongi, I thought he had too. But he left me for someone else… which I am not even that mad about its the fact he played with my heart and had for so long before just ending it. Even after I asked and asked and even begged him to tell me everything” 

Leo just pulled his friend in for a hug. These feelings would pass, he just needed to vent and let it all out so finally he could move on. 

After a while of comfortable silence Leo asked Kihyun to come to the Rap event. The suggestion was offered as a way to take his mind off everything and let go of locked up feelings and regain his confident persona. The event was set to be huge, the Rap Soc basically held the monopoly for the universities social life. With members regularly performing and DJing weekly in the Student’s Union. The events they organised such as this were always the most notable highlight of most students experience. Leo also hinted that it would be a great opportunity to mingle with new people, who knows who he would meet or who would be there. 

Kihyun shrugged. He was originally going to attend with Suga but obviously that wasn't going to happen. Who would he even ask to go with him now? Shownu was out the picture because one, Kihyun didn't want to be his friend anymore and two, Shownu was removed from the university for the foreseeable future. Hyungwon, his roommate, would be attending but he was planning a DJ set and would be going with his boyfriend, Changkyun. Kihyun could tag along, they were friends but hyungwon was annoying and he didn't fancy being a third wheel, plus Changkyun was a little weird. 

Thinking hard he parted ways with Leo and mindlessly found himself in Café Du. Jin greeted him and snapped him out of his trance. Jin was a final year acting major student who was handsome as hell. Kihyun liked jin for his bright confident personality and great taste in hair colour (pink). 

“Not like you to look so gloom and doom” Jin lightheartedly greeted Kihyun.

“I know right, who knew uni would be so hard right?” Kihyun wearily replied. 

“Kihyun get your small ass over her”

Jin laughed as kihyun jumped at the loud beckoning call. He was relieved to see it was Wonho, and he was was alone which was good because the younger boy was not feeling socialisation right now. He goes and joins his friend. 

“I don't wanna make you feel crap but are you okay? Leo just dragged you out of class and everyone was asking me and jimin what was going on. Poor Jimin thought he may have upset you” Wonho asked as he sipped an iced coffee. 

“Eh, I guess it just everything from these past few days getting to me” wonho hummed a response. “But I don't want to dwell on that stuff. I was thinking, what are you doing about the Rap Soc event? Are you going to go?”

“Well Jooheon is performing and will kill everyone he invited if they dont attend haha.”

“Are you going with anyone?”

“Why?” Wonho chuckled. “You wanna go with me?”

“Well I don't know if I will go but if I do can I go with you?”

“I was thinking of asking you and Jimin anyway soooo….. YES you can come with me” Wonho kicked Kihyun under the table causing the younger male to snarl Wonho. He was grateful though as the sudden attack took away from the slight embarrassment he felt. 

Jimin felt relieved after receiving a text from wonho explaining that Kihyun was okay and that his episode had nothing to do with him. 

Back at the dorm Jimin was pottering around cleaning up a little bit when a very excitable J-Hope came bursting in. 

“Chimmie” Hobi exclaimed jumping on his younger friend. 

“Ahh, hey hey. What's good Hyung” Jimin giggled. 

“I've missed your perfect little squishy face.” J-Hope pressed his cheeks against his roomies. 

“Missed you too, are you preparing for the Rap Soc event? Its next week right?” 

“Yes it is and you are coming by the way”

“Oh I don't think I am actually”

“Don't be like that I am performing and I want my fave little brother there to support me” J-Hope tried to pout cutely. 

“I love you I do Hobi BUT I don't want to go, I've no one to go with. I did ask Tae but he said he was too busy, as he always is.” 

“GO WITH ME”

“I am assuming you will be hanging out with Yoongi? I dont have the stomach to be around him. Like there is no beef but like it would be so awkward just no.” 

“I guess you are right. But please try and go? Even if its not with me. Ask wonho? He is always at every party ever. I just think it would be great for you to be in a positive environment forgetting all the stress. You know?”

“Maybe but don't count on it.” Jimin smiled. “Will you let go of me now I was busy”

“No, I don't wanna let go”

Jimin laughed and sighed. He couldn't even be mad at Hobi he was such a good hearted friend who Jimin was really grateful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY, how did you find this chapter? what do you think of the chapter?   
> what do you think will happen at the rap event? with they go?

**Author's Note:**

> just roll with me. tell me what you think? XOXO


End file.
